The Laytons
by moonbird
Summary: One day as Lucy goes to work at the mystery room, she finds a peculiar man sitting calmly in the office, a man wearing a top-hat drinking tea. He doesn't look like a suspect, and true enough, he is Alfendis father, the renounced professor Layton. these two so different and yet kind of alike, how did they ever manage to become father and son?
1. Chapter 1

Oh no! Late! Lucy was late for work! She could only close her eyes and beg that Placid was the one who would greet her in the office, if Placid Prof was the one on duty, he most probably wouldn't even notice she was late. But if it was Potty Prof, and he was waiting for her to get started on today's case.. well she was going to get an ear-full. If there was one thing Potty Prof was, it was impatient! _Very _impatient.

At last she reached the door to the mystery room and slammed it open as she ran inside. "PROF SO SORRY I…." Lucy stopped up, and was almost tripping in the papers.. the Prof wasn't even there.

Instead, an elderly gentleman was sitting in the chair opposite their work desk, he hadn't even flinched as she had slammed the door in and starting yelling, he hadn't lost his posture just a little bit, just sat there looking extremely calm as he drank his tea.

Lucy blinked as she looked at the gentleman in the chair, he didn't look like a usual passerby around here, not a crook and not an officer.

He seemed so calm and refined, as he sat there calmly drinking his tea, he wore a big top-hat that sat upon his silver hair neatly combed back, his clothes were refined yet very simple, he didn't look like a show-off. Just a very calm, very neat elder gentleman, in his fifties or around that age.

Then slowly he opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Lucy, his features seemed incredible kind and gentle, and then as he opened his mouth, his voice matched his kind features just perfectly. "Oh hallo there." the man spoke in a light smile. "You must be Lucy Baker, I'm pleased to meet you." he told in a slight nod.

"Eh?" Lucy blinked. "You know me?" she asked.

"Well." the man smiled amused. "Alfendi has told quite a lot about you." he told.

And Lucy blinked. "Huh?" just as the door opened, and out came the renounced inspector, carrying an entire load of papers in his arms, barely managing to hold them up as he stumbled across the room.

"Arh! Hold on there prof!" Lucy blinked as she managed to stabilise the mountain of papers before Alfendi lost all of them.

"Haha, thank you Lucy." Alfendi smiled lightly, his posture was very laid back and drowsy and his hair was dark, so this was placid prof on work today. Then he finally managed to put down the papers, and Lucy stood back, her eyes glancing from the elder man to Alfendi and back again.

Before suddenly the elder man cleared his throat making Alfendi stand rigid, and then turned around to look at the man, as if he was deeply surprised to even find this person in his office, deeply surprised to find any-one at all in that chair. In spite of it being quite obvious that the man had been there for a while, and that Alfendi had even served up tea for him. And not just any tea, as far as Lucy could tell from the smell, it was one of Alfendis private blends he used for himself and not the guests to the mystery room.

"Alfendi, didn't I teach you better?" The man asked. "A true gentlemen doesn't just ignore his guests, why don't you introduce us?" he asked.

Lucy blinked as she looked at the man and then at Alfandi.

And Alfandi sighed deeply. "Lucy, I'll like you to meet my father, professor Hershel Layton." he at last presented.

"What?" Lucy blinked stunned looking at the man in the chair.

"Father, this is my assistant, Lucy Baker, I've told you about her all-ready." Alfendi told, before he turned around, going back to his case.

Stunned Lucy looked at the gentleman, he looked nothing like Alfandi! While Alfandi looked so laid back and eccentric.. or well, wild and eccentric when he was potty. This gentleman looked posh, fine, neat and orderly, then Lucy blushed as she looked down. "Please excuse Alfendi sir, when he is caught by a case he finds interesting, he tends to forget every-thing else around him. I'm a little surprised Potty Prof hasn't come out yet." she at last admitted.

And Hershelf lifted his eye-brow. "Potty Prof?" he asked.

"Oh you know sir.. the.. other Alfandi. That's erhm.. what we call him." Lucy told in a deep blush. "Or well, actually the one that is out now is the actual other Alfendi I guess, that's placid prof. So I am a bit surprised the first Al, Potty prof, isn't out right now." She told, then blinked. "Okay this is a bit confusing, should I start over?" she asked.

Hershel shook his head, looking just a little amused. "I am well aware of Alfandis situation" he then admitted, glancing at Alfandi whom was messing around, stepping over papers, going through books, and then throwing the items on the floor, to go on in a deep mess. "I am even lead to understand, that my son has regained some of his former passion, in the form of.. Was it Potty prof you called him?" he asked amused.

"Yeah, he can be quite the potty mouth when he is like that, the prof." Lucy stated.

Alfendi sighed as he rolled his eyes. "None of these nicknames were my idea." He at last told Hershel. "I told Lucy the first day we met, you were an actual professor so I would prefer not to be called that prof name, but she had just decided." He sighed deeply.

Hershel chuckled a little amused. "I'll take that as a tribute, and I am honoured." He told, and then mumbled to himself. "Potty prof, how fitting,_ I_ should have thought of that." He chuckled down in his hand. Making Alfendi turn around, deciding to dismiss them again, so now Hershel decided to just address Lucy. "And as for his.. Obsession with cases as some might want to call it, well. I would be a fool to say he had gotten it from any stranger." he told in a slight smile.

And Lucy blinked as she looked at the older gentleman. "Sir?" she asked.

"You might be surprised to find out, that I to was quite obsessed with my chosen occupation when I was young." Hershel informed in a smile. "Why, my house-maid often had to demand extra hours to even have a chance to keep track on my mess." he told.

Lucy blinked. "You are.. An actual professor are you not sir?" she asked.

"Yes." The man smiled as he nodded. "In archaeology, though my true passion has been puzzle and mystery solving." he admitted in a slight smile.

"Ah! Then Alfendi does follow in your foot 'steps quite a bit!" Lucy realised.

"Well of course!" Al turned around, suddenly his hair was flaming red as his eyes lightened up, the way they only did when his hair was red. "It's only the fewest people who really get it, the puzzles! The mysterious. How to lay it all out! Most people aren't intelligent enough to even get it." He halfly snorted, as he gestured excited with his hands, the way placid prof would never do.

"Alfendi." Hershel spoke, in a quite lecturing tone. "There is nothing wrong about not enjoying puzzles, it's a shame for those who don't want to, but that's their business."

Alfendi rolled his eyes as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Idiots." He mumbled to himself looking away.

Hershel glanced up at Alfendi, but seemingly decided to not comment any further as he lifted the tea-cup to his lips, and drank from it. Looking down, completely dismissing the mini-argument they had before. Then he looked up at Alfendi, and then smiled at him.. truly, smiled. "I heard you had gotten better! I'm glad to see you really have regained your former passion." He told in a warm smile.

"I'm afraid it's not quite that simple, and not quite over yet." Alfendi sighed deeply as he sat down in a chair opposite Hershels on the other side of the table. "I keep switching back and forth personalities, some-times I don't even notice when it happens, it just happens." As he spoke he lowered his head, and suddenly, his hair turned darker, and he gently tugged it behind his ear, before he looked up with his more dull eyes. "To make it worse, I think each personality are two extremes. One is without passion, the other is only passion and has nothing else." He sighed deeply leaning back. Now completely back to the placid doctor. "The whole person is some-where in the middle, but I can't get there just yet. It is quite bothersome."

Hershel looked at Alfendi, then nodded. "That is what I had gathered to." He then admitted. "But, what is important is that you did refund that passion, and you are getting better, isn't it?" he smiled. "And well, as long as it works for you and you can get along, then there are very few problems is there."

"Yeah a suppose." Alfendi grumbled annoyed flickering a finger to get some dirt away from the desk. "It's still embarrising as heck!" he hissed. "And it's all because of that stupid Justin!" Alfendi exclaimed slamming his hands in the table as he stood up, his hair instantly having turned bright red. "Brainwashed me?! BRAIN WASHED ME!" he yelled. "Seriously? I had to walk around day in and day out, acting like... Like.. Well _not _me! Just so that coward could avoid the fire _URGH!_" he hissed slamming one fist into the papers he was holding, so those papers flew across the room. "God i'm so angry! I feel like i'm boiling over!" He hissed grabbing his hair with two hands ruffling the wild hair up.

Hershel Layton though, only looked amused by the sight, and even.. sort of relaxed as if what he saw was merely some-thing of warm familiarty. "I gather you have four years worth of bottled up frustrations." he commented.

"Can you blame me?" Alfrendi snorted as he crossed his arms glaring at Herself.

"No, I believe even I would be quiete angered if some-one put me through such an ordeal, no matter the reasoning." Hershel smiled amused.

Lucy blinked as she looked at the professor in the chair.

"Some-thing the matter Lucy?" Hershel then kindly asked her.

"Oh. Well.. urhm.." Lucy blushed deeply. "You seem awfully accepting of all of this sir, if you don't mind me saying so."

"Is that so?" Hershel asked amused. "How else should I act?" he asked.

"Well I don't know.. I guess I would have expected Alfendis parents to be a bit more upset." Lucy finally admitted.

"I don't see how me being upset around Al would help him." Hershel then told. "Beside, if he needs help he'll asks for it, he never was the type whom liked to get any help he didn't ask for." Then he sighed deeply as he closed his eyes. "Of cause I worry." He told. "But, my son is alive, and not convicted for murder. He is a grown man fully capable to handle himself, and I will let him do that." He told as he opened his eyes as he looked at Al. "Though I do hope you wont be to proud to come to me if you need some-thing." He at last asked.

Alfendi still as potty as ever frowned as he crossed his arms looking away, clearly not fancy all that much to be spoken about while he was still right there in the room. "No no, of course not." He muttered looking away from Hershel Layton.

"Alfendi, what kind of answer is that?" Lucy asked annoyed.

Alfendis eyes moved to Lucy, for a moment he squinted his eyes at her, before suddenly he smirked. "Of course not." He then repeated in a smirk, before his eyes landed on Hershel. "I am not the only proud man in this room, don't worry father, I am pretty sure Lucy will go out of her way to contact you if I need it but wont admit it." He told in a slight smile. "So you might as well hand over your number and address to her now, instead of waiting for me to leave or try to pull her aside when I don't see it."

Hershel smiled a little amused. "And that is why having such an intelligent son can be quite trouble-some." He told, before he reached into his pocket, opened his wallet and handed a note over to Lucy.

Lucy blinked as she accepted the note, and looked down to be confirmed, that this was indeed his visit card, professor Hershel Layton it said.. with address, number and every-thing.

"And there doesn't have to be any problems at all if you wish to call." Hershel told kindly. "What-ever you need, my door is open, it shan't be any trouble at all."

"Oh, that's all-right professor, I don't." Lucy tried.

"I am to understand you are the reason Al started to find himself again, I owe you then." Hershel told in a slight nod. "So if you lack any-thing, any-thing at all." He stood as he stood up. "or perhaps you would like to have a cup of tea one day, I got some very unqiue blends in my collection, it is my uttermost joy when I can share those with delightful young people such as yourself." He told in a smile, tipping his head at Lucy. "It was a pleasure to meet you Lucy Baker, though I should probably let you get back to work now. Alfendi." he turned his eyes to Alfendi. "How pleased I am to see you this well." He told in a warm smile. "You really must come by one of these days." He told. "And remember."

"Yes father I know, every puzzle has an answer, also this one." Alfendi rolled his eyes as he banged his own head. "We'll get there, I'll call you when I get that far. I know you'll hate to miss out on that one." He stated in a smirk, that almost looked devilish with the way his red hair fell down into his shining green eyes.

Hershel smiled a little amused. "Much appreciated, though a mere visit would also be quite nice."

"Of course father." Alfendi sighed as his hair was slowly returning to its darker state. "When I find a hole in my work schedule, I promise, I'll come by."

"I'll make sure he actually remembers it!" Lucy then promised loudly. "He is pretty forgetful about every-thing but his cases. Both potty and placid." She grinned.

Hershel smiled amused. "Quite true." He admitted. "I'll be seeing you, both of you I certainly hope." He told raising a hand, before he turned to the door, opened it, and walked out to quietly closed it after him.

For a moment there was quiet, Lucy blinked as she looked at the closed door. "Wow, that was really your father?" she finally asked.

"Yeah." Alfendi nodded pulling down a book to open it and look in it.

"He seems really nice." Lucy told.

"He is." Alfendi confirmed not removing his eyes from the book. "Kind of old fashioned though, he has this thing with true gentleman behaviour."

"Well, nothing wrong about that." Lucy snorted putting her hands on her hips. "The world could do with a few gentlemen! You could have picked a bit more up on it!" she told.

And Alfendi smiled as he looked up. "Try and look him up some-time, not only is my father, Hershel Layton, known for being a true gentleman, he is also known for being one of the worlds greatest eccentrics." he told.

"Ei?" Lucy blinked. "Him?" she asked.

"Quite." Alfendi smiled. "He is quite his own person that old man of mine, obsessed with puzzles. All kinds of them, it's a bit of a bother when he visits here, he can't help but view my cases as puzzles, and he almost can't help himself by try and solve them. As I said, almost an obsession."

"oooh." Lucy blinked, those two suddenly sounded more and more alike by the minute.

"Even though he is actually and archaeology professor, he used to help the yard out quite a bit in his young days." Alfendi told as he closed his book and replaced it on the shelf. "He has some honour medals to show for it to, and I managed to find some of his old case-files in the basement, quite interesting read-througs." he nodded.

"Heh." Lucy smiled a little amused as she looked at Alfendi, Alfendi blinked a little confused as he turned to her.

"What?" he asked slightly confused.

"You sound proud of him." Lucy told.

And Alfendi exhaled deeply. "Maybe I am." he then finally admitted. "My father is a great man." he then finally told looking directly at Lucy. "Only very few people in the world gets to be as great as him, and it is my privilege to be able to call him father. In fact, people whom can consider him a friend are lucky people." he told in a slight nod. "I just hope that one day, I'll become as smart as he is." He told.

"What? As smart as he is?" Lucy gaped. "You're the smartest person I know! Placid or Potty!" she exclaimed loudly.

Alfendi smiled a little amused. "Why thank you." He nodded slightly at her. "I am nothing though, compared to him. I spend my life trying to reach him just a little bit, and still I am not quite there yet. I suppose I just have to face facts, that I will never be as great a man as him." He told in a deep sigh.

"Nonsense." Lucy snorted loudly, placing her hands on her hips. "True, you are pretty messed up in a lot of ways prof, but you are a pretty great man as you are." She flat out stated.

Alfendi smiled a little amused as he shook his head, then picked up a file. "Now, about this case." He then started to speak.


	2. Chapter 2

"PROF WAIT!" Lucy yelled after the red-haired inspector as he ran down the street. "You are supposed to head for dinner with your father now!" she tried to remind him.

She had tried, really tried to keep Alfendi updated with his schedule, and keep her promise to that nice old man, Hershel Layton, that he would see his son soon.

She had finally found a hole in Alfendi schedule, which Alfendi had agreed on, then made the agreement with his father.

But now he was busy running down the street, towards a newly found crime-scene. And he wasn't even on duty! They had been off duty for almost an hour now.

Alfendi gritted his teethes impatiently as he turned around and looked annoyed at Lucy. "If we don't go now the trail will just get cold!"

"But prof!" Lucy tried to object.

"Won't you just call him for me and tell him I am busy?" Al finally asked impatiently. "You got his number in your wallet right?" he asked.

"Well yeah I.." Lucy blinked.

"Then get to it man!" Alfendi exclaimed before he turned around and he was gone… dashing down the corner.

Lucy stopped as she looked after him, then groaned.. She didn't have the address for the scene of crime! Alfendi hadn't given it to her!

Why would he have to be such a rush-head when he was being the Potty Prof? Honestly! When Alfendi was placid it was nearly impossible to get him out of the door and Lucy had to push him out-side, but Potty?! Of course he would have to be each when it was the most inconvenient! Lucy sighed deeply as she reached down in her pocket and finally found Hershel Laytons visit card, only to realise, his home were only a few streets away from her current position...

"Really?" Lucy asked herself as she looked at the card. Then sighed deeply, well, it was closer to Hershel Laytons home than the office, so it would actually be quicker just to go there in person and apologies for Alfendi than go to the office to make a call, only to go home from there, she was after-all, technically off duty right now.

As Lucy started to walk down the streets, rain started to drizzle over her, sighing she pulled her jacket over her head and picked up space, until she was almost running towards the given address, and then she actually was running, before at last she found herself in front of a.. tall apartment building?

Lucy didn't really know what she had expected, some-how that elder gentleman just looked like a person whom would have a house.

Oh well, when the children move out, houses become so big, wasn't that the thing?

The professor apartment was on the first floor it seemed, and finally she found the door with the bronze nameplate on it, spelling quite clearly. "Professor Hershel Layton."

Sighing deeply Lucy finally knocked the door, and then waited, it only took a few moments, before the door opened, and there on the other side was he, the professor, with top hat and every-thing looking surprised at her. "Lucy?" he questioned.

"Hallo Professor Layton." Lucy smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around her wet frame. "I'm sorry to intrude, but well. I was closer to here and than the office when the Prof asked me, well to tell you that he was busy."

"A case I presume?" Layton asked.

And Lucy nodded. "Yes." She admitted.

"Ah well, he'll probably come later he usually does." Layton told opening up the door. "My dear you look frozen to the bone, please come in and get some warmth. Can I perhaps offer you some tea?" he asked.

"That's very kind of you professor, But I." Lucy began, when suddenly the rain out-side started to become extra heavy and almost made thunder sounds as it hit the roof. "Tea sounds lovely!" she finally stated.

Stepping into Laytons home was a little bit weird, Lucy didn't really know what she had expected, like the man himself, this home seemed simple and comfortable, then she gained a glimpse into what she could only assume was Laytons work study, and was at ones reminded of the mystery room! The only other person whom could work with so many papers laying every-where was the Prof!

"Please make yourself at home." Layton finally gestured at a living room, that looked very comfortable, with a soft green couch in it, a couch table, a book shelf filled with books on both archaeology and puzzles.. More mess around on the different tables.

Warm deep colours that didn't spring too much in the eye, but just left you feeling a little drowsy and comfortable.

And then of course, on one of the wall hung a number of pictures, immediately Lucys eyes searched through them until she found what she was looking for.

A picture of a younger Alfendi, standing together with his father the professor. On the picture, Alfendi looked to be in his teens, his hair was flaming red like the Potty Profs, but didn't fall into his eyes, his face was left fully visible, behind him stood Layton, looking younger with brown hair though still the same top-hat, he seemed very happy and proud as the two of them held up a banner that said. "Winner of the mystery challenge of Ludwig University, Alfendi Layton."

"Ah, I see you found the picture wall." Layton commented as he entered with a tray that contained the promised tea.

Lucy blushed deeply as she looked down. "Well, I.." she blushed deeply.

"If you are cold, there is a blanket right next to you." Layton helpfully told, and Lucy blushed a little bit more, before she took the blanket and wrapped it around herself.

For a moment there was silence, before Lucy managed to look up. "So he was red-haired originally?" she asked.

Layton smiled amused. "Yes, we were all quite stunned when Als hair changed doing his coma." Then he sighed deeply as he sat down with the tray, placing it between them on the couch table, as he sat opposite Lucy, gently pouring up the tea. "You have no idea how relieved I actually were when I saw him, at my visit to the office." He told.

Lucy blinked as she looked up. "Oh?" she asked.

"I had heard that Alfendi was getting better, but I hadn't seen it." Layton told in a deep sigh, pouring for himself. "I was abroad when you started to work for Alfendi, one day he called me and expressed his worry, that some-thing odd was happening. I of cause asked if he wanted me to come home, but he said it wasn't needed, he needed to ease his own mind. Then the commissioner called me, and told me that Alfendi had showed up in his office, acting differently and having red hair." Layton smiled amused as he sat up. "You probably don't know, but the commissioner has only worked in that department for two years, so he wouldn't know how Alfendi used to be, and I got very hopeful, then at last I was the one calling Hilda, and she told me, that I would not believe what had happened, that Alfendi was back to himself again.. Sort of." He frowned. "The first thing I did when I came back to London was to go to your office, that's when we met." He told, looking amused at Lucy as he lifted his cup to his mouth.

"Oh I see." Lucy nodded.

"I cannot thank you enough Lucy." Layton told. "To see him like that again." He exhaled deeply as he shook his head.

"I suppose these last four years have been kind of hard huh?" Lucy asked.

Layton exhaled deeply as he opened his eyes and looked up. "It is difficult to explain." He told. "To see Alfendi there, but yet him not being the Alfendi you remember. That has been.." he frowned. "Worrisome." He at last settled on.

"It felt off putting." Lucy at last helped.

"I suppose that is a pretty accurate description." Layton finally admitted with closed eyes.

* * *

><p>Oh he remembered, remembered those four years ago.<p>

His son, his only son, had been shot! And not just shot, he was mortally wounded, on the brink of death itself. He was in a coma, Alfendis body had simply gone into shock due to the trauma of the shooting, and he was dead to the world. Every-day Layton would rush from the university and straight to the hospital, only to be faced with the pall face of Alfendi, laying unresponsive there in the bed, while a machine biped away beside him.

This really was the worst part.. the part of not knowing!

Would Alfendi ever come out of it? And if he did, what would the consequences be?

Apparently he had shot some-one to death.

One thing was the trials Alfendi now would have to go through, but Hershel knew, in spite of Alfendis harsh attitude and fascination with murder mysterious, he would never kill any-one, and such a thing was bound to weigh heavy on his conscious.

"Professor.."

Hershel turned his head to be faced with another young man, a man wearing his blue jacket and hat. "Ah, Luke, good of you to come." Hershel nodded at him.

"How is he?" Luke finally asked looking at the pall un-moving Alfendi in the hospital bed.

"Same as always I am afraid." Hershel sighed deeply. "Neither worse or better." Then he bit together, he all-ready knew, that the longer Alfendi stayed in this coma, the more likely it was he would never wake up at all.

Gritting his teethes Hershel drew a hand to his forehead and rubbed it annoyed as he tried to keep back his feeling of powerlessness.

Luke as well looked a little sadly at the man he in many ways had come to consider as a un-official younger brother, then he frowned. "Professor.." he then hesitated.

"Yes Luke." Hershel frowned, rubbing his forehead.

"I know this sounds a little odd, but.. Is it just me or is Als hair looking a little weird?" Luke finally asked.

At that Hershel looked up and turned his head to look at Luke. "I had noticed that as well." He finally admitted.

"It looks darker, not as red." Luke frowned as he crossed his arms. "Is that normal?" he asked. "For coma patients to change hair colour?"

"I honestly don't know." Hershel replied honestly. "I thought perhaps my mind was playing a trick on me. I have never heard of any such thing." He told.

* * *

><p>Then one day, as Hershel held a lecture on the university, one of the other teachers burst into his class-room making Hershel turn surprised at the new-comer.<p>

"Hershel!" The teacher in the door gasped. "We just got a call from the hospital!"

At ones Hershel dropped the papers he had in his hands, simply dropped them, so they fell down on the floor and spread all over the room, to the surprise of the gaping students.

"Alfendi!" The teacher gasped.

"Is he okay?" Hershel asked at ones, deeply worried.

"He's awake!"

At ones Hershel had rushed to the hospital, as fast as he could! He was awake! Alfendi was awake! Haven be praised he was awake!

He was ready to rush all the way up the stairs, hug Alfendi, and get beaten over the head for it because Alfendi was a grown man, and a well respected police inspector at that.

All though, just as Hershel had entered, a blond woman managed to grab him and hold him back. "Professor Layton, wait."

"Hilda?" Hershel blinked as he looked at the blond woman with a sharp nose, one of Alfendis very closest friends, whom also had been there nearly every-day, when she had not been searching for proof that Alfendi did not shoot that man. "What's wrong, I heard Alfendi was awake, is that not magnificent news?" he asked in a smile.

"Well, of cause it is." Hilda told, though she still held Hershel back, by holding his shoulders. "But, before you go in, there is some-thing you should probably know."

Hershel silenced, Hilda.. she looked so serious, and her eyes. "What is it?" Hershel asked confused.

And Hilda exhaled deeply as she let go of Hershel. "You know how some-times.. when coma patients wake up, they just aren't there same any-more."

At that Hershels eyes widened. "What?" he asked.

"Maybe it'll become better. He just woke after-all, I don't know." Hilda sighed. "But he is not exactly acting like himself and.. well." She swallowed as she bit her lip.

"Hilda, please. What is it?" Hershel asked desperately.

"He confessed to the murder." Hilda at last whispered.

Hershels eyes widened as he stood up. "What?" he asked, he couldn't quite believe it yet, it was like an icing went down his spine, and a knot had formed in his throat.

"It's the first thing he said when he woke up." Hilda now sniffed, holding a hand up to her eye, as she washed away a tear. "I did it, I shot MakePeace, those were his exact words, and he repeated them to the commissioner." She sniffed.

Stunned Hershel stood back, but soon realised there was a crying woman in front of him, and a gentleman, would never let a woman suffer.

"There, there." Hershel at last whispered as he pulled forward a handkerchief from his pocket and reached it to Hilda. "Things are not as bad as they seem, you see." He told. "You said it yourself, he'll probably wont get any punishment on the claim that it was self-defence." He told.

"I just can't believe it." Hilda sniffed as she took the handkerchief and wiped her eyes. "He wouldn't! He would never." She tried to keep back her tears.

Sadly Hershel looked at the woman, as he gently padded her on the back. "Please excuse me, I am so sorry." He told. "But I am worried about Alfendi, I really want to go see him quick as possible." He told.

"Oh, of cause." Hilda sniffed as she stood back. "You know where he is, just.. erh.."

Hershel looked patiently at Hilda for her to finish.

"Don't be to upset." Hilda then whispered. "He also scared me.." she whispered.

Hershel blinked surprised, what could Alfendi possible do to scare the people whom all-ready knew and cared for him? He was a sharp-tongued sarcastic young man, whom did put a lot of people off by his mere presence, due to his wild energy and deep fascination for murders. His words could be harsh, but weren't to be taken seriously, which was why it would be very difficult for him to put any-one off whom all-ready knew him.

What could he possible do that was worse than what he all-ready did do?

Finally Hershel entered the sick-room and stepped in, to suddenly stop, there were a few people in there, a few of Alfendis work colleagues in the police force.

But Alfendi himself didn't seem to notice at all, he was sitting upright, but his posture was tired and slung forward, not like that energetic posture he usually had, his head hung a bit forward as well as his arms fell loosely down his side, then there were his eyes, that looked out in front of him.

It didn't really look like he was seeing any-thing, he eyes looked weirdly distant, weirdly dead, almost.. placid.

As did his un-responsive face, which indeed was off putting for any-one whom knew him.

Alfendi would his and complain, he would mutter annoyed, he would swear even though Hershel had told him not to, he was a whirlwind of energy. So what was this now.

"Alfendi?" Hershel asked a little confused.

Alfendi didn't react at all, just kept sitting there looking in front of himself.

Then one of the other people lightly touched Alfendis shoulder. "Al, your father is asking for you." He whispered.

Then Alfendi blinked and looked to his side, looking confused at the people in the room, as if he was deeply surprised to find any-one there at all, as if he hadn't noticed at all.

"Alfendi?" Hershel asked again, and finally Alfendis confused eyes found Laytons face. Then only to look very confused at him, as if Alfendi couldn't quite figure out what he was supposed to do now. His eyes that normally looked so sharp, and cut through any situation like a pair of eagle eyes, were just so glazed and confused.

"How are you feeling my boy?" Hershel finally asked moving closer, then took a seat just released for him, beside the bed. "You had us quite worried there you know." He told, trying to offer Alfendi a gentle assuring smile.

Alfendi though, didn't respond, as he looked just as confused at Hershel.

Hershelf frowned, starting to wish for a response, any kind of response. "You were shot, remember?" he then tried. "You've been in here for nearly a month."

That made Alfendi frown as he moved his head and his eyes, to look back in front of himself. "I was shot?" he questioned confused.

"Yes my boy." Hershel told. "You were lucky to come out alive."

"But.. I was the one who shot some-one." Alfendi frowned confused. "Were we both shot?.. odd." He then commented looking back out into the air.

"Alfendi." Hershel frowned, suddenly growing just a little annoyed and impatient. "We don't know exactly what happened. It's your own testament that'll be the final factor. And you are clearly in no condition to think of that yet."

"But I shot him." Alfendi blinked as he looked out in the air. "I shot him. Shot MakePeace."

Hershel bit his lip. "Listen, Alfendi, you are in shock." He told seriously. "You need rest, you just woke up from a coma."

"I am one hundred percent certain.. I shot him. That is the only explanation." Alfendi murmured looking stiffly out into the air.

_"Alfendi!" _Hershel exclaimed, grabbing Alfendis shoulder, forcing the young man to look at him. "Snap out of it! You are in shock!"

Alfendi though, merely looked at Hershelf, with those placid, dull, none-seeing eyes, that didn't quite seem to understand. "Shock?" he asked, in a dull confused voice. "Maybe." He mumbled, his eye-lids almost falling over his eyes as his head slightly tipped over.

Slowly, Hershel fingers that held Alfendis shoulder grew limp, and then, sighing, Hershel let the half-sleeping Alfendi, back unto his back, on the pillow, then gently laid the blanket over his body, before he gave in, and brushed Alfendis hair aside and out of Alfendis face, his former red hair, that now had taken on this odd darker colour.

What had happened to him? This indeed, was a great mystery, it wasn't normal. It just wasn't, a person like Alfendi, did not wake up from a gun-drama to behave like this.

* * *

><p>"There is a 97,34 percent probability that you're wrong. Are people working in the force really that stupid!?"<p>

Those were the first words Hershel had ever heard coming out of Alfendis mouth, he hadn't seen the boy yet, because he had to search the old department store room with his eyes, before he finally saw him, a young boy sitting high above, under the ceiling, on a large wooden beam, his legs dangling under him, back and ford.

He was wearing a striped blouse, and his flaming red hair fell over his sharp green eyes.

"OI COME DOWN FROM THERE!" Inspector Chelmey yelled loudly pointing up at the boy.

The boy up there, merely blew a raspberry at the all-ready short tempered inspector, making Chelmey annoyed jump up and down in the air.

"Now now, calm down." Hershel intervened as he stepped forward. "We wont get much further by just arguing." He pointed out.

"What is that lad doing on our crime-scene any-way?" Chelmey asked. "Bartok! Wasn't this place closed down?" he asked.

"It was sir, it was!" Bartok exclaimed.

Layton how-ever, dismissed the two as he looked up and looked at the boy, whom was being as rude as ever, sitting up there with dangling legs as if he couldn't even care less about the police people down there. "So how is that then?" Hershelf finally asked.

"Huh?" The boy blinked as he looked down in a frown. "How is what?" he asked.

"Why is there a 97,34 probability that inspector Chelmeys theory is indeed false?" Hershel asked. "You must have a theory of your own to make such a statement." He pointed out. "Down to the last decimal even."

"You are not even interested in that are you?" The boy asked as he laid down on his stomach up there. "You are just trying to make me come down."

"Oh but I am most interested in your theory!" Hershel argued back. "Of cause I would prefer it if you would come down, so we could speak face to face. But clearly, that is not an option." He pointed out. "So." By that, Hershel pulled out a box, and set on top of it, crossing his leg as he looked up at the boy. "I guess we'll just have to do it like this."

"What, are you seriously going to waste valuable time on that little trouble maker?" Chelmey asked Layton, whom in turn didn't break a sweat, didn't even flinch.

"We are quite busy sir." Bartok pointed out.

"You sound so stupid down there." The red-haired boy snorted as he laid down on his back with his hands under his head. "You must both have been dropped on the floor as children if you think you can catch this guy." he smirked looking lazedly up in the ceiling as he laid nonchalant like that up there. "This killers technics are exsquisit! How brilliant was he? To put out falls trails like that while the real ones grew cold as you were on a wild goose chase! HAH! beautifully planned _and _funny to! Really exsposed you for the idiots you are wont you say?" he asked in a grin. "I should cut out your tounges to spare you for the humiliation of your next words."

That at ones made Chelmey angry. "Why I never!" he tried.

"Calm down." Hershel asked Chelmey. "No one is getting their tongues cut out." He told a little sternly. Though he didn't move from his sitting position on the box. "We must keep our minds on what is important!" he told holding up a finger.

"And that is?" Chelmey asked.

"There is a murderer at large, and we must find him before he claims another victim." Hershel stated. "Now I do not really care how we get our information, as long as we get our murdere before it's to late. And if this young man, has information, I think it would be rather wise to listen." He told pointing up at where the red-haired young boy was sitting.

"Well I be." The red-haired grinned. "So there are brains under that top-hat! How refreshing." He told, in almost devilish grin.

Hershel shrugged. "Thank you." He exhaled. "Now about that theory of yours." He questioned.

"Well I am not entirely sure." The red-haired boy finally muttered. "Only 89,87 percent and that last 10,13 percent chance is really bugging me!" he told.

"Then perhaps, we should look at your theory first, and then try to eliminate that off chance from there?" Hershel offered.

"I am almost liking you Top hat." The red-haired boy blinked from up above.

"The name is Layton actually." Layton presented himself. "Professor, Hershel Layton. And you are?" he asked.

"Alfendi." Alfendi told. "No titles or any-thing, just Alfendi. Pff, if you got the brains you shouldn't need a title, titles are stupid." he commented dryly.

"I suppose in certain areas, titles are indeed meaningless." Layton admitted in a slight nod. "For example right now, this conversation is distracting from the main point." he told in a slight smile almost challenging the little boy as he looked up at him with a glint in his eyes. "Perhaps you would be kind enough to offer us your theory, then we can go from there." he told.

"Oh this interesting." Alfendi grinned from his spot laying on his stomach looking down at Layton. "Very interesting indeed."


	3. Chapter 3

"The Prof is adopted?" Lucy asked surprised, and then her face fell. "Oh."

Layton blinked in front of her. "You seem disappointed." He pointed out.

"Well I.." Lucy hesitated. "I suppose I was a little curious about the profs parents." She then admitted. "I mean, he is quite his own person that Prof isn't he?" she asked.

"That he is." Layton nodded. "But really, as far as I am concerned, he is indeed my son." He told putting down his cup. "That he is adopted does not make him less so if you ask me, and me less his father. After-all, I know from own experience, that those who raised me were more like parents to me, than the ones whom vanished when I was a child."

"Oh, you are adopted to?" Lucy realised. "Huh, that makes sense.. I guess." She frowned. "It is still curious though." She then finally admitted.

"oh?" Layton asked.

"I mean, how such a gentleman as yourself would take in such a.. erhm.." Lucy was lost for words at that.

"Well I suppose." Layton exhaled deeply as he leaned back. "That he did indeed remind me a bit of myself, I was quite stunned by his smarts when I first met him. Though even then his attitude.. well it wasn't entirely ideal. As you all-ready know."

* * *

><p>"That's that then, another case closed!" Chelmey chimed proudly in the police officer. "We got our man."<p>

"Bravo inspector, you are sure to get a recommendation for this." Layton pointed out in a nod.

Chelmey snorted. "We both know this wasn't my doing, that lad was the one giving us the crucial answers, where is he any-way?" he asked.

Layton shrugged. "He seems very adamant in not getting to close to us." He pointed out.

"Well, hrmpf hrmpf." Chelmey coughed. "If you do see him, you can.. Tell him he did a good job I suppose." He stated, before he turned around and left the office.

At that, Layton moved towards the lightly opened window and leaned up against the wall as he spoke in front him. "Well Alfendi, I suppose that is the highest commendation that inspector would be able to give you."

For a moment there was silence, then a young boys voice exclaimed. "How did you know I was here?" he asked.

"You had to be around here some-where." Layton pointed out, still facing the room not the window. "You seem determined to see the case through, beside. I suspect you are all-ready suspecting to."

"Yeah.. we only solved part of the mystery." Alfendis voice sighed. "The man we caught, is a pawn, some-one who was hired by some-one else."

"Indeed, only part of the puzzle." Layton frowned rubbing his chin. "This is most irksome indeed."

"If the force weren't so slow, they should have figured out to, those jelly for brains." Alfendis voice snorted deeply.

"Alfendi, that languet." Hershel sighed deeply.

"Well, you think the same don't you?" Alfendi asked. "In comparison to you, most other people are slow, you just don't want to say it!"

That made Hershel stop, then frowned slightly. "I must admit, I do not really care for being under scrutiny." He told.

"Chelmey did annoy you though didn't he?" Alfendi asked. "When he was slow on the uptake on some-thing so simple, and you just had to wait around for him to get it. You are always ten steps in front, so you get impatient to." He triumphed slightly.

And at last Hershel exhaled deeply. "Perhaps a little." He finally admitted. "But that is no reason to be rude, a true gentleman is never rude." He told.

"Hmm, I see." Alfendis voice sounded, and then a rustle sounded among the leaves, as Hershel turned around, to look out of the window and down on the little patch, where the branches had been broken, clearly because some-one had been sitting there, Alfendi was long gone.

* * *

><p>It would still take a little while before Hershel would finally stand face to face with the young boy, but eventually it happened, Alfendi weren't able to contain himself any longer, he was far to impatient.<p>

He stormed in on Hershel and Chelmey, to stand in the middle of it. "IT'S SO OBVIOUS ISN'T IT!?" Alfendi asked annoyed jumping up and down, making the adults look surprised down at the weird looking young boy. "This man, pulling the strings. He is smarter than all of you combined! It's glorious, beautiful his way isn't it?" he asked. "Sending out others so his own hands stays clear, setting up the murders to make them look common, how elegant, how neat!" he grinned.

Chelmey looked surprised at the young boy now standing among them, then his face retrieved, clearly the inspector was quite put off by Alfendis big out-bursts, and clear fascination with this murderer.

"Alfendi." Hershel surprised looked at the boy who had come out, now when he was up close it was easier to have a look at him, his red wild unruly hair, the striped blouse, that was far to big to him, and fell over a very skinny very lanky frame, the blouse looked old and worn out, so did all of his clothes, the lad himself. Hershel had all-ready gathered that he was probably homeless, and his appearance here only confirmed it.

"All-right I take it back." Alfendi muttered. "This murderer is smarter than all of those put together!" he stated pointing at the police force. "But you!" he pointed at Layton. "You all-ready know, don't you?" he asked in big smile. "You are just waiting for them to make the conclusion on their own! Argh this is wasting time! How can you stand their infernal stupid talk!?" he asked grabbing his hair annoyed.

"Is this true Layton?" Chelmey asked looking up at Hershel. "Have you all-ready solved this mystery?" he asked.

"Well, I do have a theory." Hershel finally admitted. "I just wanted to see if you would arrive at the same conclusion, I am not entirely sure." He told. "It would set my mind at ease if you agreed with me on your own inspector." Hershel told.

Alfendi snorted as he crossed his arms looking away. "Yeah right." He muttered.

Making Hershel looking down at the boy, then sighed deeply, before suddenly, Alfendis eyes widened. "PROFESSOR!" he exclaimed.

"Yes my boy." Hershel addressed him as he rubbed his forehead.

"The broken clock back at the store!" Alfendi exclaimed. "That wasn't just broken, it was a clue left out for us." He told.

"Huh?" Hershel looked up, then frowned before he blinked. "Oh my, the time of the next murder!" he realised.

"It's in five minutes from now!" Alfendi exclaimed. "I told you, you were waisting time!" he exclaimed then turned around, and ran.

"ALFENDI WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Hershel yelled as he reached for the boy, though the boy was all-ready gone out of sight. "ALFENDI WAIT! THIS IS DANGEROUS! DON'T RUSH AHEAD LIKE THAT!" he yelled reaching for him.

"Hm, reminds of some-one doesn't it?" Chelmey asked as he crossed his arms.

Hershel though didn't respond. "Come on, we got no time to waste!" he told sprinting forward. "That boy is in danger! Why couldn't he just stay put?" He asked biting his lip.

* * *

><p>Many years after, as Alfendi as an adult had been discharged from the hospital, it was an odd day for Hershel Layton.<p>

Alfendi was deemed well enough to get out of hospital, but he was under house-arrest under the suspicion of murder.

Since Alfendi lived alone, but clearly wasn't entirely well, Hershel offered that Alfendi could stay at his home, so Hershel could keep an eye on him, as well as Hershels maid when Hershel was on work, and the different house-guests.

Flora had always been able to come and go as she liked, and she to wanted to be there for Alfendi when he needed it, she had been a regular at the hospital, and was sure to become a regular at the Layton house-hold as long as Alfendi needed it.

It was weird having Alfendi stepping over the door-step to the apartment, this was Alfenids childhood home after-all, from since he was nine at least, he knew the place, but yet he looked completely lost as he stood there in the entrance looking in front of himself with drowsy eyes. It didn't really look like he was quite all there.

Especially not when considering how quick and purposeful he usually behaved, striding left and right without even noticing who or what he had just passed, filling the air with a certain kind of arrogance and authority.. but not now, not a trace of it.

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable in the living room?" Hershel finally asked.

"Huh?" Alfendi looked a little bit confused up at Layton, as if he hadn't really captured that there had been spoken to him.

"Make yourself comfortable." Hershel repeated in a warm patient voice. "I'll make us some tea, Flora should come by any moment with a bit of dinner for us."

"Oh yes." Alfendi nodded then yawned. "Not her home-cooked dinner is it?" he asked, lifting a hand to his hair scratching it slightly.

Hershel stopped. "I.. Don't know." He admitted, and Alfendi bit together closing his eyes, looking just a little bit dreading.

"Well, erh, if worst comes to worst, I do have some crumpets. Some-where I think." Hershel finally told, smiling a little awkwardly.

"hmm." Alfendi groaned with closed eyes pressing his hand against his forehead. "I'm sorry father, I think I am going to lie down, I feel a little bit light-headed." He told.

"Certainly." Hershel nodded. "You just came from the hospital after-all, I haven't made up a bed for you yet, you can lend mine if you want."

"It's fine." Alfendi waved dismissing of Hershel as he turned to the living room. "The couch will be fine, just fine." He groaned stepping in that direction, and disappeared into the living room.

As Hershel managed to glance inside of the living room, Alfendi was all-ready fast asleep, exhausted from his little walk from the hospital to this apartment, he laid sprawled over the couch, his feet's hanging up in the air, and his head resting on the side of one of the pillows, a blanket careless frown over himself so it barely covered his torso, though Alfendi was very oblivious to this as he merely snorred from his position.

It was weird because this state of shock, is what Hershel would exspect from an average person whom had been through what Alfendi had been through, but not from Alfendi himself.

Alfendi didn't react by going into silent shock, he usually reacted with deepl impatient, burning anger.

Hershel remembered the first time he saw it, it seemed so long ago now.

* * *

><p>"ALFENDI!" Hershel yelled as he tried to catch up to the boy whom had just run from him and Chelmey, straight toward what they had all-ready calculated would be the next murder place, why would that boy have to be so impatient? Why? Why would he be in such a rush.<p>

Hershel ran through the doors that had all-ready been pushed open, presumably by Alfendi before suddenly he stopped, and whispered. "oh no."

"LAYTON WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Chelmey yelled as he came running after Layton, and then also he stopped.

For there, on the floor, laid their newest victim, and he was quite dead, blood still spilling from the new wound in his chest, eyes looked up in the air without seeing.

And in front of it all stood the pall scrawny boy looking wide-eyed at the picture as his little body shook.

"Alfendi.." Hershel tried.

"DAMMIT!" Alfendi yelled as he turned around looking angry at them. "Why did you all have to be so stupid!?" he yelled annoyed. "You blithering idiots! And he's an idiot to!" Alfendi yelled gesturing at the man. "Walking directly into such a stupid trap! Any bloody idiot should have seen it coming! WHAT A DIMWIT!"

"Lad, this does not concern you." Chelmey stated, but Layton laid a hand on the inspectors shoulder.

"Inspector excuse me, but I think perhaps you are missing a vital fact right here." Hershel whispred to Chelmey.

"Oh yeah, and that is?" Chelmey snorted.

"Alfendi may sound like an adult, but he is not, he is just a child." Layton whispered quietly. Then looked at Alfendi, whom looked extra pall as he looked at the murder victim, his small fist was shaking, and in his wide open eyes, were tears starting to press through.

Slowly Hershel walked towards the young boy, then gently laid his hands on the boys shoulders. "Easy now." He whispered gently. "Take a deep breath, and try to calm down." He asked quietly.

Then Alfendi turned around and looked up at him with big wet eyes. "If he hadn't been so stupid this wouldn't have happened!" he told. "If I hadn't been so stupid to! I could have warned him. Christ I am so stupid!" he yelled annoyed. "This entire world is stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" he ranted in a angry rage.

Before Hershel did what he could, he sat down on his knee, and drew the confused angry boy into a warm hug. "I know." Hershel told simply holding the boy. "The world can be quite.. stupid as you call it some-times. But it doesn't help to run yourself into a blind rage about it." He told sitting back, and then warmly ruffled up Alfendis hair. "You did quite good solving this mystery so far, but perhaps, from now on you would be willing to work together with me?" he asked.

"I don't know." Alfendi mumbled looking away as tears fell down his eyes and cheeks.

Chelmey sighed deeply. "We need the boy out of here, doesn't he have a family or some-thing nearby we can hand him over to."

Alfendi didn't answer, but looked down at the ground.

"Alfendi." Hershel questioned looking at the boy. "Do you have a place nearby you can go to? Some-one to, well.. keep an eye on you for a little bit."

"Don't need it." Alfendi mumbled a little annoyed never removing his red puffed eyes from the ground.

"Of course you don't." Hershel smiled a little amused.

"Well, we can take him to the police station until some-body figure out where he came from." Chelmey at last told.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Hershel told in a slight shake of his head as he stood up.

"Then what are we supposed to do with him?" Chelmey asked. "Are you perhaps offering to take him home to your own place?" he asked, only for Layton to look at him, and Chelmey rolled his eyes as he looked away. "Well, you do have a thing for picking up people like this." He finally admitted. "Very well, when I get back to the station, we will make an investigation about young Alfendi so we can find out where he came from. Until then, I expect you to keep a close eye on him Layton, and make sure he doesn't get into more trouble. Crime scenes are no places for children!" he told. "Even though you don't seem to think so Layton." He frowned.

"I'll talk to Alfendi ones he has calmed down, I promise." Hershel then promised nodding. "Come now Alfendi, there is nothing more for us to see here right now." He told.

"But." Alfendi tried.

"You all-ready know how this murder took place, there is no reason for you to investigate the crime-scene further." Hershel then sighed deeply. "Am I not right?" he asked.

"Yes." Alfendi finally admitted. "I am a hundred percent certain." He mumbled looking darkly down in front of him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hmm." Lucy smiled warmly as she leaned back in Laytons couch, it really was remarkable how comfortable she had gotten to feel in such a short amount of time, but as she sat there in the couch, feeling warm with the blanket wrapped around her, the warm tea in her hands, the rain splashing against the window, where it was gradually getting darker and darker on the other side, while the professors incredible inviting voice was telling about Alfendi in the most positive way imaginable, praising him to the sky.

It was very obvious that the Professor was extremely proud of Alfendi, and relieved about his new circumstances.. she noticed how proud thie professor was, in spit of Alfendis short-comings, Hershel Layton never ever said. "_If only._" or. _"If just."_ or. _"He could at least."_ no.. Lucy was beginning to see it now, every-body else always picking on that prof, telling he should be different, here there was the one man whom never demanded that of Alfendi, but was just genuinly proud about his sons own accomplishes, and there were more people like it, such a wonderful family that would never prosecute Alfendi for being who he was, arrogance, temper and every-thing. But had taken him in to become a part of the family, with all there came with it... it was no wonder that Alfendi was as attached as he was, looking up to this professor with a shining admiration that was almost childish even now, when-ever Lucy asked about Alfendis father, the response would always be full of high praise in a way that astounded Lucy as she never before could imagine Alfendi praising any-one like that, but now.. sitting here listening to these stories, it made sense.

It was so nice, Lucy felt like she just wanted to sit there for-ever, letting the professors voice go on, as she went into drowsy land, barely hearing what was being said. She was almost there, as suddenly, the door in the entrance was opened making Lucy sit up in shock. "Argh."

Hershel smiled amused. "Don't be alarmed dear, I do believe it was merely some-one at the door, and obviously some-one who is very familiar with my home, or the person would have knocked."

"Alfendi?" Lucy questioned.

"I hope so." Layton smiled. "Though honestly, I didn't expect him to come so soon, it has only been twenty minutes." He pointed out looking at his pocket watch. "When he is running late, it's usually over an hour, he likes to be throughout with his cases after-all." He commented.

"That is true." Lucy nodded, just as a person appeared in the door.

It was definitely not Alfendi, it was a very, _very _pretty woman, with chestnut brown hair and youthful eyes smiling at them. "Hallo Professor, I'm sorry to barge in like this. How are you this afternoon?" she asked.

"Flora." Layton blinked. "You know that of course you are welcome here, at any time." He told. "I didn't expect you though." He told.

The woman chuckled in her hand. "I'm sorry." She told. "When you told me Alfendi had gotten better, and would visit today. I just couldn't stay away!" she told, then excited looked around. "Is he here?" she asked, looking around as if she expected Alfendi just to jump out from behind one of the book-cases and yell _'surprise'_

"It seems he is running late." Layton at last told in a slight sigh.

"Well that is just typical." Flora muttered annoyed pressing her hands against her hips. "Doesn't he know how to keep a schedule?" she asked.

"Oh he does, as long as it has some-thing to do with crimes." Lucy told. "Every-thing else seems to have second priority though." She then sighed.

Then Floras eyes landed on Lucy, making Lucy swallowed a little uncomfortable as she leaned backwards, until Floras mouth broadened in a smile. "You're Lucy Baker, aren't you!?" she asked excited.

Lucy blinked surprised. "Yes, that would be me."

"I am so happy to finally meet you!" Flora suddenly cheered grabbing Floras hand shaking it enthusiastically. "I heard so much about you!"

"You.. have?" Lucy asked.

"Sure!" Flora beamed, still shaking Lucys hand. "When I finally do see Alfendi, all he does is complaining about you." She told.

"Ei!?" Lucy asked as Flora finally amused let go.

"Flora." Layton amused shook his head. "Lucy, may I introduce you to Flora Reinhold, another part of the Layton family." He told.

Lucy blinked. "You married to another name?" she asked.

"Oh no." Flora shook her head. "The Professor became my legal guardian after I lost my family when I was a child, he took care of me for most of my childhood, and kept looking after me my entire adulthood." She chuckled.

"Legal guardian, that's almost the same as adoption isn't it?" Lucy blinked.

Flora shrugged, and as well did Layton. "I can't find the difference either." He finally admitted smiling fondly at Flora. "Except perhaps a last name."

Flora nodded. "Yes." She told sternly. "So yes indeed, I am Alfendis elder sister!" she told proudly, holding an important hand over her chest. "Even if that isn't exactly what the papers say, who cares?" she asked. "I certainly had my hands full with him any-way." Flora told in a slight eye-roll.

"It did make quite a stir when Alfendi entered our home, didn't it?" Hershel asked amused.

* * *

><p>Gently, Hershel had lead the young red-haired boy away from the crime-scene, and keeping the frustration and anger to a minimum, though it was clear that the young Alfendi would just love to yell at the people that came to close to him at current time, Hershel finally managed to lead him home to his own apartment.<p>

Only to realise, he were not going to go back to a silent empty house as he had hoped, Flora had just come home from school, and as always, she was eager to greet Hershel in the door, always hating more than any-thing to be home alone.

This day how-ever, Flora ended up standing pretty stunned in the entrance as she saw the weird, skinny, red-haired boy in front of Hershel, wearing the very worn out and far to big clothes that made him look even smaller and.. odder for the lack of better words.

"Who's he?" Flora asked pointing straight at Alfendi, whom looked back at her.

"Flora, manners. Don't point at people." Layton lectured as he hung his jacket on the hanger.

"Sorry." Flora blushed as she folded her hands behind her back, and abashed looked down.

At last Hershel sighed, and placed his hands on Alfendis shoulders. "Flora, I would like to introduce you to Alfendi, he has been very helpful in a case I have become involved in." he told. "How-ever, we had quite a shock earlier today, and as we don't know where Alfendi belongs, I thought it was better he could be some-where secure where he could rest. I exspect you to treat him nice, he is a guest at our house." He told.

Alfendi though stood rigid as he frowned at Flora, pouting his lip annoyed. He looked like he was considering pulling in her hair or some-thing.. and maybe he would have if Hershel hadn't cut in.

"And Alfendi, this is my ward Flora Reinhold, she lives here." Hershel told. "Do try and be kind to her, this is her home as well." He told.

Alfendi snorted then looked away.

"Wow, what a pouty mouth." Flora blinked, then looked up at Hershel. "He is not going to be your new apprentice is he?" she asked. "Luke hasn't been gone _that_ long!" she complained.

"Flora, don't talk nonsense like that." Hershel asked a little sternly. "No one will ever replace Luke. Alfendi is not a new apprentice he is.." at that Hershel hesitated a bit, before he went on in a gentle smile. "He is an old friend, whom has yet to make our acquaintance." He told.

Flora frowned, not looking to convinced. "That doesn't make any sense." She muttered.

"That I agree with." Alfendi muttered annoyed as he crossed his arms, and averted his eyes. "I didn't really ask to be here." He pointed out, in a biting voice.

"Now, now." Hershel lectured a little more sternly. "I cannot force you to stay here, but I hope you will take this opportunity to get some rest and clear your mind."

"Don't need it." Alfendi told, though even there, he was all-ready yawning, and clearly had to fight against the urge to rob his eyes.

"Shock does take a lot out of a person. As well does mystery solving." Hershel nodded. "No wonder you feel tired, is there perhaps some-thing I can offer you later?" he asked.

"Huh?" Alfendi looked at Layton.

"Any-thing in particular you like to eat?" Flora asked. "I can cook!" she told jumping up and down holding a hand up in the air.

"Yes well, perhaps not today." Hershel tried to say, gently calming Flora down.

"But Professor." Flora started, though Hershel managed to stop her before he got to far in.

"Now now Flora, you are quite busy today isn't you? You are behind in your home-work, is that not correct?" Hershel asked, to which Floras face fell.

"Oh." Flora realised.

"So why don't you take it with ease, leave the cooking to Rosa when she comes by?" Hershel encouraged.

"But it's so rare I get to cook for any-body." Flora mutted deeply disappointed.

"There's a 98,31 percent probability that there is a reason for that." Alfendi told straight out.

"Huh?" Flora blinked at Alfendi.

"The way Professor Layton is acting, and trying to avoid the subject, suggest that your cooking isn't very good." Alfendi stated.

"How rude! How would you be able to know!?" Flora asked. "You haven't even tasted my cooking. It's really good, isn't it Professor?" she asked looking at Hershel.

"Well erh.." Hershel hesitated.

"99,13 percent probability." Alfendi stated.

"I think you better take that rest now!" Hershel cut in, managing to turn Alfendi away. "Haha, the guest bed is this way." He told leading Alfendi away, just managing to look over his shoulder at Flora, whom didn't look all that happy at current time.

* * *

><p>"And after-all this time, he still doesn't appreciate cook cooking." Flora muttered lifting her own tea-cup to her lips as she sat beside Lucy. "Just look at him, he's skin and bones. Are you making sure that he eats Lucy?" she asked.<p>

"Well erh.. I try." Lucy blushed a little. "He does seem to forget, that's true." she told. "But well, having him faint on a murder scene doesn't seem to appropriate either and he knows that." she told lifting a hand. "Though I do wish he would eat other things than tea and biscuits." She muttered.

Flora chuckled. "He didn't learn that from any stranger." She told glancing at Layton, whom now blushed deeply lowering his head.

"If Rosa didn't cook for the professor, he would life only of that to." Flora stated. "If any-thing when he is on a case."

"Flora." Layton tried, but it was to late as Lucy chuckled down in her hand. "He is troublesome him Alfendi isn't he?" she asked.

"Oh if eating was the only thing." Flora sighed deeply leaning back in the couch.

* * *

><p>"PROFESSOR PROFESSOR!" Flora screamed a she ran across the room, making Layton sit up surprised to look at his young ward.<p>

"Flora?" Layton asked. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"Alfendi is mean!" Flora cried wiping her eyes with her hands.

Layton blinked, then sighed as he shook her head. "Tell me Flora what.." and he lightly chewed his lip. "Did he do now?" he asked in a dreading voice.

"He called me stupid!" Flora told. "And and…" She sniffed. "He told me to.. erh.. he said.. he said shut up professor." She told. "And all I did was asking him what he was doing!"

Hershel sighed deeply as he looked up, and predictable enough, saw some of Alfendis head peer through the door, looking at them with squinted eyes filled with scrutiny. "Alfendi." He spoke up. "Is this true?" he asked looking directly at the young boy trying to hide.

Alfendi blinked from the other side of the door, then frowned as he opened it up and stepped in, looking very displeased as he stood there with hands in his pockets and his red hair falling over his eyes. "Yes." He flat out stated. "I did it, what are you going to do about professor?" he asked in a down-right mocking tone as he snorted.

Layton sighed deeply. "That is not gentleman behaviour Alfendi." He told.

"I'm not a gentleman." Alfendi returned in a challenging voice crossing his arms.

Hershel shook his head. "Alfendi, Flora just wanted to see if you were doing well. You did not need to be rude." He told.

Alfendi bit his lip as he looked away, pouting.

"You all-ready know I don't appreciate such behaviour." Layton sighed deeply. "And I would really appreciate it if you would apologise to Flora." He told. Then turned to Flora. "Flora, you did disturb Alfendi though didn't you?" he asked.

"Professor?" Flora asked deeply surprised.

"Flora, you all-ready know he doesn't like being disturbed. Alfendi is our guest, and we must treat him nicely." Layton smiled.

At that Alfendis mouth dropped open as he looked wide-eyed at Layton, compleately uncomprehending.

At that, Layton turned to Alfendi with questioning eyes. "Some-thing wrong Alfendi?" he asked.

"I should be punished." Alfendi pointed out. "Kicked out, send to bed without dinner, you are just going to leave it like this?" he asked, clearly growing frustrated again.

Layton shrugged. "I invited you to stay here as a guest." He told. "You are still free to leave when-ever you like, you are no prisoner here." He told. "Though I would feel better if you stayed here for a little while longer." He told. "And Alfendi, I would like to assure you, that if any-thing bothers you, any-thing at all, you can always come to me." He told.

"What if I messed up your entire work study and broke your favourite vase?" Alfendi asked in a accusing tone pointing a finger at Layton.

"Then I will assume you had a good reason to do so." Hershel told, in a light shrug. "Alfendi, I don't really believe in punishments." He told. "I think you very well know what you did wrong, you are intelligent enough. What would it help if point out what you all-ready know?" he asked.

Alfendi blinked stunned at Layton, then sighed deeply as he lowered his head. "I'm sorry Flora." He at last muttered.

"Oh." Flora blinked deeply surprised. "That's.. That's okay. All forgiven." She told.

And Alfendi looked shortly at Flora, then offered her a nod before he turned around and walked back, presumable back to what-ever project he had been in the middle of before.

Stunned Flora looked after him, then turned to Layton. "What happened?" she asked.

Layton sighed deeply. "Alfendi was fully expecting to get punished, and were a little confused that it didn't happen." He told. "I've seen that before from students, they do expect to be send out in the hall-way, and gets satisfied when they manage to get teachers angry."

"That.." Flora frowned. "Doesn't make sense." She told.

Layton shook her head. "For them it does, How to put this, it's a way for them to test their limits towards authorities. Alfendi is trying to test us, and test his boundaries inside this house. To get angry and punish him right now, would just be confirming his theory, that we are fakes not to be trusted. But neither can we be to lenient, that would just confirm to him that we are weaklings, to be pulled around with. I always found the best way to deal with such students, is to not follow them into their plans, and stand firm in yourself. You'll be surprised how often those students ends up coming back on own accord when they realise you kept the high ground, without resorting to punishments, thus doing the one thing they didn't exspect. It'll send some people for quite a loop." Layton chuckled to himself. "Just.. Keep the higher ground and don't change attitude because of their behaviour. Other teachers like to punish, I though, have my own ways. I never cared for telling studens things they all-ready know, or give them the answers, I like to.. How can I explain it. I prefer to allow students to make their own conclusions and arrive to the answer on their own, I more see myself, as some-one who pushes them a little bit in the right direction, the final conclusion I will not give it away, if I did that, how would any-one ever learn?" He asked.

"Ohh!" Flora blinked. "That's right! You always do that, with every-body." she pointed out. "When you let Luke solve puzzles on his own, even though you had the answer, and Chemley to. You are being a teacher." she chuckled down in her hand.

Hershel as well, smiled a little amused as he shook his head, then continued his speech. "You cannot teach a person who doesn't want to be taught, you can't force them to learn, they must come to you, and ultimately walk the mile themselves, you can try and push them, but it's really up to them whether they decide to walk or not. And that is up to them whether they choose to or not. It is simply, not really in our hands to decide what other people choose." Layton told. "But that is what in truth, intriuqes me about young Alfendi, I think he really wishes to learn, he is very intelligent, and he searches out new information, but some-how.. this massive intelligence hasn't found the right place just yet. Flora, a word if you please." He asked.

"Yes Professor." Flora nodded looking up.

"Look, I know Alfendi isn't exactly.. erhm.." Layton hesitated.

"Very social?" Flora helped.

"Yes, exactly, that!" Layton stated. "But that is his good right." He told. "I know you just want to make friends, and don't like to be ignored yourself. But please, if Alfendi wants to talk, I am pretty sure he'll come to you." He told.

"Oh." Flora blinked.

"We cannot help his anger either, he clearly has a lot of frustrations." Layton sighed deeply. "If at all possible, I know this is a very difficult thing to ask, but.. don't take his anger seriously, let him be angry, and don't let it get to you. Just.. stand firm in yourself if you can. This is our home after-all." He asked. "You know you are free to come to me if it's to difficult, I understand if that happens. This is your home you are allowed to be here. I just believe we need to give Alfendi some room, he is a troubled young man, with a massive intellect most adults can only ever dream about, to have such an intellect in such an young age.. some-times it's quite difficult." He told in a deep sigh. "To help him we must just. Be there for him when he needs it." He told. "Is that okay with you?" he asked concerned.

"Yes professor." Flora blinked. "Is that all we can do to help?" she then asked a little disappointed.

"Afraid so Flora." Layton told in a light smile. "But don't disregard the mere act of simply just being there, in spite of what have passed these last few days." He sighed deeply, recalling all the many times that Alfendi had upset Flora by being loud, rude, angry and frustrated. "That is a huge thing you are giving him there, you are very generous." He told.

"Alfendi is a guest, and a fellow mystery solver! I'll do my best to help him." Flora smiled. "Beside, if you say he's okay. I believe you professor!" she beamed. "Even if he did pull my hair." She then muttered more quietly.

"Oh dear." Layton sighed deeply, shaking his head as he rested his forehead in the palm of his hand.

Of cause it wasn't to magically get rid of all of the trouble, Flora whom had a deep fear of being forgotten, just couldn't help herself but disturb Alfendi when he was concentrating the most, which made Alfendi angry, and words would fly anew.

But Flora didn't get as upset any-more when it happened, and Alfendi seemed less angry.. a little less angry, even apologised and behaved when Flora finally backed out.

Eventually some-where down the road, the two would get used to each others behaviour, Alfendi would know that Flora just wanted to help, and apologise for his behaviour, and Flora got to realise that Alfendi didn't mean what he said, he just had a very bad temper, and got very obsessed with what-ever current project he had, so he forget every-thing else around him, including other people and their feelings. He didn't mean it, it was just who he was. He would always be quite the angry, snappy, sarcastic person. That was just, who he was.

* * *

><p>"Oh it's so lovely seeing you out of that dreadful hospital bed." Flora smiled warmly at the adult Alfendi, as she entered the apartment, with a basket over her arm, which a warm aroma came from.<p>

"Huh?" Drowsily Alfendi looked up from the book he had been reading, and looked up at Flora with tired eyes.

"And sitting up to, all-ready working again I see." Flora smiled, looking at the book in Alfendis hands, on human biology and affects of different kinds of poison. "Now don't overdo it, you just got released." She told. "And you are not allowed to work before the trial isn't that right?" she asked. "So why not think of it as a vacation, get your mind off things!" she suggested in a smile.

"Hmm, hmm." Alfendi nodded, his eyes gliding back to the book pages.

Flora frowned at the young man.. Perhaps Alfendi was just tired, that was understandable, but he usually hated to be disturbed when he was thinking or reading, this didn't sit quiet well with Lucy, so thus, she smirked as she deliberately asked the worst question she could ask him. "So, what are you doing?" she asked in a smirk, fully expecting Alfendi to come with a retort such as. _'I'm reading stupid.'_ Or_ 'What does it look like I'm doing stupid?' _or maybe perhaps, the always classic. _'Can't you be quiet just for a second, I'm busy!' _

Alfendi though, said none of these things, his eyes just drowsily went up and down the page. "Reading." He very simply, and very quietly stated.

"Oh." Flora blinked. "Erhm, exciting is it?" she asked.

"Not really." Alfendi yawned. "But there isn't much else to do around here." He muttered.

"And you are not even allowed to exit the apartment?" Flora asked. "Not even for a walk?" she asked.

"No, I'm under house-arrest." Alfendi sighed deeply closing the book, then looked up at Flora. "Until the trial that is." He didn't even smile amused, there was no glint in his eyes, no sarcastic comment.

Flora swallowed. "Do you want to talk about it?" she then asked quietly.

Alfendi shrugged. "There isn't much to talk about is there?" he asked. "I shot a man, and that is what there is to it." He sighed deeply.

"It was self defence though wasn't it?" Flora asked.

"I don't know, I don't remember." Alfendi at last told.

"What?" Flora asked. "How can you not remember!?" she asked. "How can any-one not remember shooting some-one!?" she asked. "For that matter! If you don't remember shooting him, how do you even _know_ that you did it?" she asked.

"I just know!" Alfendi told making Flora blink.

Alfendi was a person whom based every-thing around facts only, intuitions and gut feelings were foreign concepts to him, he measured every probabilitye in percentages down to the milimeter, based on the facts at hand alone, that he would be that sure of some-thing there was no proof for.. it was the stranges thing Flora had ever seen, it made no sense. "But.. how can you know?" she asked deeply confused. "How can you be one hundred percent certain if you don't even remember?"

"I don't know, I. Argh!" Alfendi hissed as he grabbed his head with his hand. "I remember going to the castle, then.. it starts getting so fussy. I remember I shot some-one but.. That's it." He groaned frustrated.

"Al." Flora blinked stunned.

Then it was like all the energy left Alfendi, and he slunk back in the chair, the book sliding out of his hand and landing heavily on the floor. "I guess it's better I don't remember." He then finally sighed closing his eyes leaning his head back on the pillow. "It's not the kind of thing any-one wants to remember is it?" he asked.

Flora was left standing back stunned as she swallowed, deeply worried. "Al.." she whispered.

* * *

><p>Lucy was busy chuckling over Floras story, about how a young Alfendi had angered an entire section of Scotland yard, by showing off his talents, and how The professor would have to single-handedly calm all of them out.<p>

"He hasn't changed a bit!" Lucy laughed down in her hand. "He still pisses all the superiors off! Especially potty, he just doesn't give a hoot. He likes he enjoy making them angry."

"What a colourful languet." Layton then pointed out with a slightly lifted eye-brow.

"Oh." Lucy blushed as she looked up. "I'm sorry sir." She told. "I guess we scottish are a bit known for our bad mouths." She admitted.

"I knew it!" Flora exclaimed. "You sound Scottish! That's amazing." She told.

"Hehe." Lucy smiled a little embarrassed, as suddenly, the door in the entrance opened ones again, making the three in the living room turn towards the door. "Alfendi?" Lucy questioned.

Just as a young man, appeared in the door. But he was obviously not Alfendi, the young man was a good looking gentleman, he was slightly wet from the rain, but obviously had been smart enough to carrie an umbrella with him, he was wearing a blue jacket and matching hat as he smiled at them. "Hallo Professor." He smiled. "I'm sorry to intrude, but I heard Alfendi would be here this evening, and well. I have been dying to see him." He told, just as Flora stood up and smiled warmly.

"LUKE!" Flora exclaimed, then rushed to the young man giving him a warm hug. "Luke it's been for-ever! I'm so glad to see you!"

"It's been two weeks." Luke chuckled amused, but returned the hug, padding Flora on the back.

Layton lightly tipped his hat at Luke. "Hallo Luke, no you are not interrupting as you know you are always welcome. it seems this is soon becoming a party." He amused pointed out.

"I can see that." Luke smiled amused. "For a moment there I thought I had been forgotten on the guest list."

"Actually, I didn't invite any-one but Alfendi, you just showed up." Layton told in a tired smile.

"Alfendi?" Luke then asked.

"Not here." Layton sighed deeply. "Apparently he got held up by a case, Lucy here though, is filling in quite nicely for him."

Then Lukes eyes turned to Lucy and he lightened up. "Oh, you must be Lucy Baker!" he smiled warmly.

"Yes, that's me." Lucy smiled amused, starting to get the picture that this entire household apparently had heard about her, she supposed she should be flattered that Alfendi talked about her in his scarse social life out-side of the office.

"Luke Triton!" Luke told, shaking Lucys hand.

"Another ward of the family?" Lucy asked amused.

"Oh no, I got a father and a mother." Luke told amused. "I was though, the professors apprentice for a number of years while I was a child. And I suppose, when you have been in life danger together as many times as we had, as well as solved the impossible puzzles and travelled the globe, you stay tight." He smiled.

"I get what you are asking Lucy." Layton smiled amused. "Yes, Luke is a part of the family." He told in a nod. "A very close part, Alfendi would tell you the same." He told.

"I should teach him some manners though, he is running quite late isn't he?" Luke asked a little impatient. "A true gentleman always shows up on time." he stated surely.

"I don't think the Prof views himself as any kind of gentleman" Lucy smiled, looking at the three while Luke took place beside Layton, pouring himself tea.

"I guess that's true." Luke sighed as he sat up, putting down the tea-pot. "But, that doesn't mean you have to always run late." he commented, making Lucy smile again.

"Tell that to him." She encouraged amused.


	5. Chapter 5

The first case Alfendi and Layton solved together, what a brilliant story that was, it was right up there with the big cases Layton had solved with Luke. There was danger, a mysterious villain, running. And Alfendi couldn't be more pleased, he _loved _to be on the run like that with Hershel.

His eyes were shining, his mouth was beaming in a wide smile, questions kept rolling off his tounge, the puzzles enchanted him and he couldn't be more happy. It was like seeing an entirely new Alfendi unfolding in front of Laytons eyes.

A less frustrated, more free Alfendi.

"We did it!" Alfendi beamed as he jumped up and down. "Professor, Professor! We did it!" he laughed, grabbing Laytons arm, beaming up at him. "We solved the mystery! And it was so fascinating!" he told.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Chelmey nodded. "It's time to say good-bye to the professor."

"What?" Alfendi asked, suddenly turning pall. "But.." he tried.

"We found your orphanage, they are looking for you." Chelmey told, putting his hands on his hips, looking a bit sternly at Alfendi.

Alfendi started to back backwards. "Back, there?" he told, then his eyes turned deeply frustrated. "_Fine,_ take me back there. I'll just run away again!" he hissed.

"Now listen, Professor Layton was very gracious to take you in because we didn't know where you came from, and you refused to tell us." Chemley stated. "Don't you think you owe it to him to behave?" he asked.

Then Alfendi silenced, and turned around to look up at Layton.

Layton looked worried down at Alfendi, then sighed deeply as he shook his head.

"But.." Alfendi bit his lip.

"That was the agreement, i'm afraid." Layton at last sighed.

Then Alfendi hissed and grew angry. "FINE!" he yelled. "I KNEW IT! YOU ARE JUST AS STUPID AS EVERY-ONE ELSE AROUND HERE!" he yelled.

"Alfendi please!" Layton tried, but Alfendi angrily turned around and strided towards the police, then willing walked away with them, purposely turning his back on Hersel, whom looked lost after the boy whom angrily walked away.

Chemley sighed deeply. "Don't think about it, I've read that boys file. Trust me, this is for the better." He told. "Forget about him. You wouldn't get to much out of him any-way." He told.

At that, Hershel confused looked at Chemley. "I don't understand." He told. "True, Alfendi has his issues, but he is a very intelligent lad."

Chemley frowned as he looked at Layton. "You don't intend to visit him further do you?" he asked.

"What if I do?" Hershel asked. "He was very helpful in this case, and he seemed to enjoy himself. Perhaps I can offer him a thing or two when it comes to puzzles and mysteries."

"Layton, you can't just do that!" Chemley stated. "I.. can you come to my office later?" he asked.

At that Hershel blinked. "Yes, I think that can be arranged." He told.

"Please come." Chemley then asked. "I need to show you some-thing." He then told, walking away.

* * *

><p>It was a very heavy atmosphere as Layton entered Chemleys office that after-noon, the inspector looked at Layton as if he was about to hand out a dark death-sentence he didn't want.<p>

Layton frowned slightly, then tipped his hat for Chemley. "After-noon inspector, how are you." He asked.

"Cut the formalities Layton, it's only been a few hours. Have a seat." Chemley invited gesturing at the chair in front of his desk.

Hesitating Layton looked at it, and then nodded as he sat down, looking at Chemley. "So, I gather we are here to talk about Alfendi." He told.

Chelmey exhaled deeply, looking like a very tired worn out man. "Layton, I am telling you this, as a man whom has gotten to actually respect you quite a lot over time." He told. "Perhaps even as a friend." He then admitted.

"That's much appreciated indeed, and I feel honoured, but.." Hershel hesitated.

"You should forget about that one. Don't get to involved." Chelmey told, making Hershel blink stunned. "He is not like those other well behaved kids of good stature you have taken in before, this is another creature entirely. I've seen those before, coming from the street and less than ideal homes, there are plenty of them. You will never be able to turn him into a gentleman, he might get out all-right later, but he is not for you." He told.

"Isn't that for me decide?" Layton asked in a slight frown. "I never even talked about taking the boy in, but perhaps he would like a friend when he is need." He commented.

"And then make him feel abandoned when you leave? Good gracious Layton, I did think you cleverer than that." Chelmey told before he laid down a piece of paper. "The boys name is Alfendi Brent. As you have probably all-ready noticed, has a deep suspicion towards all adults, he lives at an orphanage, having been removed from his parents due to abuse and violence in the house-hold." He told.

"Oh my." Layton blinked. "Well, I suppose that explains his languet and his temper." He nodded in a frown.

"Perhaps." Chelmey shrugged throwing another paper on the desk. "He suffers from severe anger issues, six times has it happened that he has been brought in because he threatened some-one on their life." He told

"Oh dear." Layton blinked stunned.

"He is kept away from the other children at the orphanage because of his hard attitude, temper and tendency to threat with quite gruesome languet, for the same reason he is never presented for adoption." Chelmey told. "Beside, he is over the age where children get adopted, 76 percent of all orphans whom are still orphans when they reach his age will never get adopted." He told looking over the papers. "Any-way it would take a special house-hold even to be allowed to do it, not only does he threat and have anger issues, he is what you call, over intelligent, he doesn't seem to quite understand other people or have any empathy. You know what we call that here in the force Layton?" he asked.

"Yes I am quite aware but.." Layton tried but was cut of again.

"We call that kind of people psychopaths Layton!" Chelmey flatly laid it out. "And that this boy is clearly so fascinated with murder and murderers, doesn't speak well for him either." He told. "You cannot just safe him and change him into a man of honour like yourself, it is not done. This child, is never going to be of the elite of gentlemen, and he is never going to become you." He told. "He is not Luke Triton, he will never be such a well-behaved child." He told.

Then Layton frowned as he lowered his head. "I am well aware of that inspector." He told as he darkly folded his hands. "But I do disagree quite a bit, I do not believe that Alfendi is any kind of psychopath." He told looking up, and then smiled lightly. "How-ever, I do believe he is a remarkable gifted young man, whom just happened to be trapped in unfortunate circumstances." He told. "In my eyes, it would be a pure waste to not help that intellect grow as much as possible. I have no intention of trying to change him." Layton told. "But I will how-ever, do what-ever I can to help him grow." He stated. "His potential is remarkable, beside I promised that he would always be able to come to me if he wanted. I could never forgive myself if I ever were to go back on that promise." Layton stated. "And after what you just told me, I am more sure than ever, that if some-one doesn't intervene, this remarkable talent will go to waste. Though apparently I am the only one who sees that." He stated in a small sigh.

"Think things through before you do any-thing, I beg of you." Chelmey sighed deeply. "In this case, not even you would be allowed to go only half-way and support him from afar. You would need to down-right adopt him if you wish to give him all of that out of own pocket." He told.

Hershel nodded thoughtfully. "Perhaps that is worth considering." He then hesitated. "I do not believe the orphanage is any good place to be for Alfendi, he clearly doesn't feel safe there, otherwise why run away?" he asked.

"I don't think removing him would be a good idea, they are giving him the best treatment they can where he is." Chelmey pointed out.

"Then why did he run away?" Layton asked.

"Again." Chemley corrected Layton, reading at the papers. "This is the twenty-sixth's time they had to report him missing."

Layton couldn't help but look just a little amused. "Is that not an indication that this arrangement is really not working?" he asked.

"Layton please, listen to reason." Chemley asked. "You are a fine gentleman of highest stature, Alfendi doesn't fit into your world or your life. You really think he would be happy in your world of gentlemen and good old fashioned English tea?" he asked. "He would fit no better in there than at the orphanage, and you'll both be unhappy when it doesn't work." He told.

"I heard your arguments inspector, and I deeply appreciate them." Layton sighed as he stood up. "You have given me a lot to think about, first though. I should like to talk to Alfendi, before any final decisions are made." He stated.

"Well." Chemley sighed deeply. "You are a stubborn man Layton, always doing what you want with little regard to the force." He shook his head. "But now at least, you can't tell me I didn't warn you. I still think you should call your little adventure together a day, think of it as a nice memory, and leave him be. This is a lost case." He told.

"You know." Layton at last sighed as he stood in front of Chemleys desk with his hands behind his back. "I do not think that is for either of us to decide." He told. "It all lays with Alfendi does it not? This has to be his decision. I refuse to force him into any-thing, I will merely talk with him."

Chemley looked at Layton, then sighed deeply. "I see." He nodded. "Try not to be to disappointed when he refuses." He then asked as he stood up. "Well, good luck Layton." He finally greeted, offering Layton his hand. "I know I sound like a pessimist, but I do actually hope for the best, for both of you." He told.

Layton smiled, as he accepted the hand and shook it firmly. "Thank you inspector." He replied warmly.

* * *

><p>"Alfendi, there is a gentleman here to talk to you."<p>

Alfendi didn't respond as he sat on a chair, in the corner of his little isolated bed-room he had gotten, because he upset the other children when they tried to put him in the same room with them. He didn't respond though, as he had his head deep buried in a book, even refused to look up.

"_Alfendi Brent!"_ The lady of the orphanage then hissed. "_Do_ respond! This is a very fine gentlemen, coming all the way here just to see you."

"That' all-right." Layton now cut in, in his warm calm voice. "If Alfendi doesn't want to talk that's fine, perhaps you would let me be alone with him for a while?" he asked.

The lady sighed deeply. "I'm sorry professor, he is having one of his mood, I'll be surprised if he'll talk at all. And if he does, he'll probably threaten you with cutting your tongue off. Please do not get upset when he does that." She asked. "I don't control it."

"I know." Layton told in a smile. "I can handle it, I promise." He stated.

"All-right then." The lady told. "But don't say I didn't warn you, when you are finished… talking." She held a bit back on the last word. "Please come to my office, you know where it is, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes I remember." Layton nodded.

And the lady nodded appreciatively before she walked out, leaving Hershel alone with Alfendi in the little room.

Layton smiled lightly at the red haired boy, with his nose buried down in the book refusing to look up. "Hallo Alfendi, it's nice to see you." He told.

Alfendi didn't respond, instead he quite demonstratly kept his eyes festooned on the book, while wearing a pretty angry face-expression.

"Oh, I see." Layton sighed, then sat down on the bed in the room. Took off his hat and laid it beside him, a clear indication he had no intention of leaving any time soon, then pulled out a little black book from his pocket, opened it, took out a pencil, and started to write in the book without saying another word.

For some time they both sat like that, Alfendi reading in his own book, Layton scribbling in his little black book.

First Alfendi started to frown, clearly annoyed, then finally his eyes lifted and he looked up at Layton, for some-time he just looked frowning at Layton, the wheels in his head clearly turning as he thought, then at last he lost all of his patience as he asked. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Oh?" Layton looked up. "Well, it looked like you were busy. So I thought I would occupy my own time until you had time to talk." He told.

At that Alfendi smacked his own book closed. "Are you stupid? I got all the time in the world in here, there is nothing to do. I just didn't want to talk to you!"

"Yes, I suspected that." Layton nodded, putting away his own little black book. "But, now we opened a conversation any-way, perhaps you would re-consider?" he asked.

Alfendi frowned as he looked at Layton, then at last crossed his arms as he leaned back. "Why are you even here?" he asked. "It's not because you feel sorry for me is it?" he asked disgusted.

"Well I.." Layton hesitated.

"You read my case-file didn't you?" Alfendi asked. "And now you feel sorry for me, please spare me." He asked in a slight eye-roll.

And Layton frowned as he looked down, then sighed. "Yes, I did read your case file." He told. "And I know your history now, removed from an abusive house, run away from this building twenty-six times."

"Seven." Alfendi corrected.

"Oh?" Layton asked.

"This is the fifth orphanage I lived in." Alfendi informed in a slight eye-roll. "You are going to move me again?" he asked. "To a place _better suited_ for my _special_ needs?" he asked in a mocking tone. "Well go ahead if it makes you feel better, I don't care." he told in an eye-roll.

"Well, that's not exactly what I intended." Layton hesitated. "Mostly, I came here to talk." He told.

"Oh?" Alfendi asked.

"Urgh." Hershel groaned rubbing his chin. "Where to start?" he asked. "Alfendi I.. I do want to help you, if I can." he told. "I mean, I do quite clearly remember when I was a orphan, all alone, but I was lucky, I got adopted by wonderful parents whom gave me every-thing. A home.. acceptance, even if.. I was considered a rather strange child."

"What?" Alfendi gaped at Layton. "You were an orphan?" he asked in a deeply disbelieving voice.

Layton slowly nodded. "My birth parents got abducted by a rather vicious group of criminals before I can even remember. Though what I feel like I learned since then is that... my beginnings are not all that important, more what, I decided to do with the rest of my life, you follow?" he asked looking at Alfendi whom nodded slowly.

"So.. What do you want to do with the rest of your life?" Layton asked. "I mean, not all of it of course! but, where would you like to go from here?"

Alfendi snorted as he rolled his eyes. "I knew it." He muttered. "Professor, I don't want to be your little charity case. I know how this goes, you'll say _this is best for you_. Because you know better, like all the other stupid people I gather. I'll move to some-where stupid, and i'll be out of your hands so you don't have to feel guilty. I've done the dance before, and it's a stupid one!" he told. "So please, if what you are going to say is as stupid as I think it if, just leave." he asked in a biting tone.

"You miss-understand me." Layton then tried, in a patient voice. "Alfendi, I want to talk to you, because I want to find out what _you _want." He told.

At that Alfendi blinked, and then looked up at Layton. "What I want?" he asked deeply stunned, as if he had never ever been asked that question before. "But, isn't what I want really bad for me?" he asked in a slightly mocking smile. "I'm just a kid, isn't that what you all say?"

"Well, you are a very intelligent lad. Who knows if what you want isn't actually quite clever?" Layton asked. "Unless you'll tell me, how am I to know? Alfendi, listen. I have been quite stunned by your incredible gifts." He told. "And I don't want to see them go to waste, I want to help you, help you grow." He told. "Not fix you, or change you. I don't believe there is any-thing wrong with you. I just realise that being as intelligent as you are, people can have trouble understanding you... erh, heh." he blushed slightly. "Some-times it does feel quite difficult being that different from others, doesn't it?" he asked. "I mean, having a kind of swirlie head."

"That's an interesting way of putting it." Alfendi frowned. "But I get what you're saying." he then admitted dropping his head putting a hand to his forehead. "Some-times I wish I could be more normal.. stop thinking so much but.."

"You have a gift." Layton told Alfendi. "Don't let other people tell you otherwise, I want to help you develop that gift, and figure these things out some-how. that's.. where I stand." he told.

Alfendi squinted his eyes as he looked at Layton, clearly the wheels were spinning in his head, but it didn't help the young boy much, he couldn't quite arrive to a conclusion about what to make out of all of this. "Go on, what do you have planned?" he then asked, looking like he was at least ready to consider, and well, that was at least some-thing!

"Well, how to start?" Layton frowned, now knowing he had Alfendis full attention as the boy was looking at him. "We got a few options you might want to consider, remember, this all your own decision, I am not forcing your hand." He told. "You can of cause stay at this orphanage, I can hire private tutors for you to challenge you a bit more, I think it's safe to say you are far in front of your fellow students so you get bored." He told, finding his black book, opening to look at one of the pages, where he had taken notes earlier. "Then when you get old enough, we could look at a couple of schools together." He told. "You could also pick a private school right away, I'm sure they all stand open to you. I mean, if you behave that is, private schools do have a low tolerance for big tempers, eve if you are extrordinary intelligent. So you really would have to choose it and want it for us to even go there." He commented. "You can of cause also choose nothing, simply stay here, continue as you have done, I wont hire any-body unless you want me to, and if you really want me to go away... I'll try to honour it but I wont make any promises, I guess I do worrie quite a bit some-times." he admitted.

Alfendi frowned. "You have emptied out all the good options now havn't you Professor?" he asked.

"Not quite." Layton shook his head. "There is one thing more I would like for you to consider, you could come with me." He told.

At that Alfendis eyes widened as his mouth dropped and he gaped at Layton. "What?" he asked, completely confused over this strange suggestion.

"You know, come home with me and Flora." Layton told. "I know that'll be a lot to ask, that's why I was hesitant to bring it up. And before you take such a decision, you might want to know what that would mean for you." He stated. "I've checked, and I would not be allowed to take you there, unless I adopted you." He told. "So that would mean, you would have to change your last name to Layton." He told. "Sorry about that. That is not my decision, you would become my responsibility, and it would last for life." he told. "Also, as a part of the family and not just a houseguest, I will not allow quite the same amount of freedom as you have had. Both you and Flora would have to learn to co-exist peacefully, I would expect of you to go to prober school and do your best there. You would be required to follow the bed-times and the rules of the house, make your home-work, also the dull home-work, eat your vegetables and at least try not to upset the visitors. Temper fits you can have, but they will not be acknowledged." He told, making Alfendi looking wide-eyed at him. "That is the draw-backs I can think off right now, I'm sure that there are more I can't quite remember or simply havn't thought of, that would arrive." He told in a slight thoughtful frown. "But why linger in the bad, if you do decide to come, I would of course help you with your dull home-work, I will not get angry because you are angry, I do not do punishments even if you slip up, and you would _always _be allowed to come to me, with _any-thing._" He told, offering Alfendi a gentle smile.

Alfendi though, were just looking wide-eyed at Layton, his eyes could not possible wider, his mouth hung open, and he didn't seem to be moving an inch.

Layton frowned, now slightly confused. "Alfendi?" he asked concered. "Are you quite all-right my boy?" he asked.

Then, suddenly, Alfendis eyes started to turn slightly wet.

"Alfendi!" Layton exclaimed frightened, and Alfendi suddenly sniffed, as he lifted a sleeve to dry his eyes.

Though then after the first sniff came another one, and then the tears.

"My dear boy!" Layton exclaimed standing up, then placed himself beside Alfendi, wrapping his arms around the boy. "Are you quite all-right?"

"I don't know why I am crying, it doesn't make any sense." Alfendi sniffed, then cried even hard with tears dripping down his cheeks, and he now, leaned into Laytons embrace. "I just.. I can't stop!" he cried loudly.

"There, there. It's quite all-right, quite all-right." Layton told, merely holding the boy. "You got a lot of pain tugged away in there don't you?" he asked. "Just cry, it's fine with me."

And Alfendi did, cried and cried in Laytons embrace, until he was empty, and stunned sat back, wiping his eyes.

Layton smiled at him. "Alfendi, I truly wish I could stay longer, but the hour is getting late." He sighed deeply. "I promise though, I will be back tomorrow, the same time as today. I bet you have a lot of things to think about." He told.

"Not really." Alfendi told. "I made up my mind." He stated.

"Oh?" Layton asked.

"Professor, I can learn so much from you!" Alfendi told. "I want you to teach me, if you.. If you'll still have me." He told.

And Layton smiled. "Of course I will." He told. "But, think carefully before you decide for sure. We are not allowed to go half-way, you would have to become my son, become my responsibility, and I take my responsibilities very seriously." he stated. "You will no longer be as free as you are here." he told. "Think about it."

Alfendi frowned at Layton. "Would you really do that?" he asked confused. "Why would some-one like you, get some-one like me attached to their name, without it being a fancy showy charity case helping an orphan?" he asked. "I mean one thing is moving me to a special institution... again." he muttered. "But this is.. this is going an awful long way." he told. "Why?" he asked obviously deeply confused.

"Why?" Layton asked. "Alfendi isn't it obvious?" he asked, as he bowed down. "I care for you my dear boy." He told in a smile. "And I want you to find happiness, that's why." He told in a smile as he stood up, and then left the room. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow Alfendi! Remember to get a good nights sleep!" he encouraged.

And left a very, very stunned Alfendi behind, an Alfendi, whom stunned every-body that night due to his good behaviour and general silence. And then came the anticipation, his happy anticipation about his new life!

* * *

><p>"Alfendi Layton!" The judge spoke very importantly as he stood up in his judge chair, complete in robe and every-thing.<p>

Alfendi was standing by the bench with his lawyer beside him, and his father behind him watching him carefully. Today, Alfendi was wearing formal wear, a black suit with a tie, his now dark hair held back in a horse-tail.

The entire department he had worked with was there behind him, Hilda and Justin, his two closest work colleagues he worked on cases with looking the most prominent. As well was the Layton gang all there. Flora, Luke.. Even Emmy was there on the bench beside the Professor giving them her support.

"I heard all the testaments, and the judgement is quite clear." The judge, and elder man with strong features spoke. "Alfendi Layton, how do you plead?" he asked.

"Guilty." Alfendi spoke as he stood up. "I shot Makepeace."

The judge nodded. "I and the Jury, all agree. We also find you guilty." He told, making Alfendi lower his head, and the people behind him all gasp. "How-ever, we also find it quite clear that you Alfendi Layton, was on your duty, and shot in self defence. A gun was found in Makepeace hand, a gun that mortally wounded you only moments after you shot, thus the gun must have been aimed at your person as you shot, the guns can only have been fired second after each other, and you were in definit life danger, and had to act for the sake of your own life, which quite clearly make it justiefied self defence. Thus, there will be no punishment in this case. Instead I will offer you my thank you for your bravery in tracking down this criminal, and put your own life on the line in the name of duty. You may return to your duty and your life, all charges have been dropped." He told, then slammed his hammer down in the table. "Case dismissed."

For a moment there was silence, Alfendi merely looked at the judge, not looking like he was comprehending much, stunned into silence.

Then Flora jumped up and attacked him from behind. "YAY I KNEW IT!" she cheered hugging Alfendi, almost choking him. "Innocent!"

And then the uproar came, every-one wanted to come and congratulate Alfendi, telling him they had, had his back all the way through. Alfendi barely got to say a word in all of it, he more looked like he had gone into some kind of a shock.

Even the old inspector, inspector Chemley gave his congratulations and nodded. "I knew it, a son of Hershel Layton would have to be a good man." He told, making Alfendi look slightly stunned at the old inspector.

But then the moment was over as yet another person wanted to hug Alfendi and welcome him back on the job, and Alfendi got to wonder if he was ever going to breath again.


	6. Chapter 6

"And this, is the last paper you need to sign."

Layton was sitting in the office of the orphanage, with him, was his good friend and lawyer Henrich Utterson, sitting opposite him. The lady of the orphanage, Abby Stenton, Chemley whom had requested to be there as an.. official, due to Alfendis history.

And Alfendi himself, sitting beside Layton in a chair, looking wide-eyed at all of them, he had been uncharastically signing doing all of this, just wide-eyed looking at them.

"Now Hershel, I don't have to remind you do I?" Utterson asked, turning around the paper, for Layton to see. "Ones you sign this, there will be no going back. It will be legally binding. Alfendi will be your responsibility, are you entirely sure that this is what you want?" he asked.

All eyes were on Layton, every-one looking with scrutiny. All asking the same question.. Really Layton? Are you really serious?

It was a question Layton had been asked more times than he cared to admit ever since this had begun, every-one whom had seen Alfendi deeply questioned Laytons motives, and if he realised what he was doing.

People were baffled, questioning, asking him to take his time and re-consider. Why would he do it? And if he were to adopt, why Alfendi?

This troubled, loud, bad mouthed, messy child. They were worried Layton did it due to guilt, or had other motives, that he didn't realise what he was doing.

And the thing was, Alfendi knew of all this questioning, which was why he was so silent now, the child was terrified, as he swallowed, wide-eyed looking at them, not even daring to say a word.

But at last, Layton offered them all an assuring smile. "Yes, there is no question in my mind." He told calmly. "As long, as Alfendi still agrees." He told warmly looking at Alfendi.

"What?" Alfendi blinked rapidly, almost jumping in shock as he looked stunned at Layton.

"This is your life we are talking about, I think that's the most important thing here." Layton pointed out.

Alfendi blinked, people had kept asking Layton if he was sure, no one had asked Alfendi, merely thought he had been more lucky than what should be allowed. The only one whom kept asking what he wanted.. Was Hershel Layton himself.

"Well I.. I.." Alfendi swallowed, trying not to shake.

"Yes." Layton asked, very kindly. "Having second doubts?" he asked.

"No, No!" Alfendi stammered. "I'll do my best to be good, I promise." He told. "I erh.." he lowered his eyes, blushing lightly.

"Well then, that's settled then isn't it?" Layton asked in a smile, as he took the pen, and at last, signed the paper. It was done, as he turned it back around, and pushed it back to Utterson.

"Right then, every-thing seems to be in order." Utterson nodded, looking over the papers one extra time. "I heard you'll be taking some time off these next couple of days?" he asked.

"Yes." Layton nodded. "I thought it would be better if Alfendi, Flora and I took some time together, away from London." He told.

"We are going to a castle!" Alfendi told in a very excited voice. "It's supposed to contain an old forgotten treasure of blue beard whom murdered his wife's to keep it hidden!" he beamed.

"Yes well." Layton blushed lightly. "It took a while, but finally we found a destination all of us could agree on." He told.

"You're looking forward to that Alfendi?" Chemley at last asked the young boy, clearly trying to be pleasant towards him.

"Yes sir." Alfendi nodded. "The castle itself looks very intriguing, and blue-beards technice must have been most interesting, even delicate if he were to carrie out his deeds like that! I am looking forward to investigate it!"

"How about just being able to spend some time with your new family?" Utterson asked Alfendi.

"Oh, that to." Alfendi blushed lightly. "Flora is actually pretty nice, even if she does ask a lot of obvious question. And the professor have so many things to teach."

"Alfendi, what kind of way is that to address Professor Layton?" Abby Stenton, the orphanage lady asked.

"Huh?" Alfendi looked at her looking like a big question mark, he had been on his best behaviour after-all.

Utterson looked a little amused. "I think what she reffering to is, that according to these papers, Hershel is now legally your father."

"Oh." Alfendi realised. "I erh.. I didn't mean to erh." He blushed.

Layton laughed warmly. "That's quite all-right Alfendi, you may call me what you want. What-ever you feel the most comfortable with." He told.

"So, I would be allowed to call you father?" Alfendi asked.

"It would indeed please me a lot." Layton told. "But you don't have to."

"Hmm." Alfendi frowned rubbing his chin. "I shall have to think about it, it feels a little weird." He told.

And Layton chuckled. "Indeed, now. I trust you packed every-thing as I asked you to, it's time to go." He told, then pulled out his pocket-watch. "I do not mean to rush you, but we are on quite the schedule, our train will be leaving in three hours." He told.

"Yes Professor!" Alfendi smiled. "I mean.. Father." He tasted the words as he looked thoughtfully out in the air. "This still feels really weird." He told in a slight frown.

"It's also quite new for me." Layton at last told in a slight nod. "I think we should both give this some time, don't you?" he asked. "Thank you Chemley, Abby, Henrich." He bowed at each the adults in front of him. "For helping us through this process, it is much appreciated. Is that not right Alfendi?" he askd.

"Yes." Alfendi told, then jumped down on the floor and looked up at them. "Thank you." He repeated.

"Come now." Layton encouraged leading Alfendi out of the door. "Flora will be waiting for us."

"Well I be." Chemley muttered after the two Laytons had now left.

"What?" Utterson asked the inspector.

"I suppose, it's just a little hard to belive that is the same lad we ran into two months ago." Chemley finally admitted. "I have no idea what Layton did, but I would like to ask him."

"I as well." Abby told. "That boy, has been giving all that we had to give, we tried to learn him discipline, manners. He had classes in how to be with other people, and how to be kind. But he never learned, he would continue being rude to every-body. Quite honestly, I did not believe he would ever change. He can still be rude nowadays, but I would never have imagined him apologising after-wards. How did the professor do that?" she asked.

"I've known Layton for a while now." Chemley sighed deeply. "He got his own ways, to heck if I can figure out what is going on under that tophat of his. He is quite troublesome to figure. That Layton, you think you know him, and then he'll do some-thing that surprises every-body." He stated.

* * *

><p>"Wauw." Flora blinked as she looked out-side. "It's starting to get really dark, it's not that late is it?" she asked.<p>

Lucy as well looked out-side, where the rain was still banging against the window and the wind as well seemed to be taking up.

"The clouds seems to be pretty heavy." Luke commented. "So it may look a bit darker then it actually is."

"You think those clouds have some thunder in them?" Lucy asked.

"Could have." Luke commented in a frown. "The wind doesn't seem like they will ease down any-time soon either."

"Oh dear, I hope Alfendi is all-right out there." Flora swallowed as she bit her lip.

"I'm sure he'll be quite fine." The professor stated in a slight nod. "Alfendi doesn't scare easily."

"Yeah, he probably won't notice that he is even wet." Luke smiled amused to himself shaking his head.

"Or he'll just think the thunderstorm is wonderful." Flora commented in a slight eye-roll. "He loves the things that scares every-body else." She commented.

"Not to surprised about that." Lucy admitted.

"Tsk, a little storm. That is nothing for a Layton." Luke stated. "Beside, when a man finds a murder scene in a dark old empty castle, to be the most exciting thing on earth. Well, he'll be fine:" he told.

Flora chuckled. "Yes indeed." She commented amused.

* * *

><p>"<em>EHHH<em> ALFENDI!" Young Flora screeched as Alfendi as Alfendi has just handed out the gory details of the book they were laying with.

Alfendi smirked. "Fascinating isn't it?" he asked. "The surgical precision he used! Cut right here! Oh what a clever man!" he grinned gleefully.

Both Flora and Alfendi were laying on their stomachs in the dark of a little room they have made, in front of both of them was a big book opened up.

"Al, really." Flora muttered. Though then her eyes returned to the book, and she was starting to become curious again. "So, he would stand around and wait there? For hours maybe?" she asked.

"Depending if his targets were randomn or picked out prior." Alfendi throwned. "That would be the think to figure out first."

Suddenly, a light flick were turned on, bathing the room out-side of the sheed in light, and gently a hand took the sheed, to remove it from the two, revealing a tall professor standing over them. "What's this?" Hershel asked. "Are you two up to trouble now?" he asked, holding up the sheet.

"We are trying to solve the mystery of Jack the ripper professor!" Flora told smiling up at Hershel. "And Alfendi managed to find this book that may be a vital clue!"

"Historical accuracy!" Alfendi told as he looked up, then jumped up. "But it still doesn't quite fit all together!" he told, as he ran for the bed and jumped up in it, to gesture at all the papers hung up over the bed, some of them had big red markings on them and scribbles, some of them were connected with threats of different colours, going from one paper to the other, making a weird sort of map. Then he frowned rubbing his chin as he looked at them. "Some-thing is missing, I can't even get a probability out of this." He commented, then smirked. "Interesting."

"It is indeed, quite a puzzle, one many has tried to solve over time, but with no luck." Hershel commented. "Remember though, all puzzles has an answer! Who knows, perhaps you'll actually find it."

And Alfendi smirked as he turned his head to Hershel. "Oh I will." He told. "Eventually."

"So exciting." Flora smiled as she still laid on the floor, resting her head in her hands. "This is better than mystery novels, it's solving the mystery actually by yourself!" she grinned. "Even if it is a bit scary, these pictures." She muttered looking down in the book, then averted her eyes.

Hershel sighed deeply as he bowed down and picked up the book, to close it. "Dear me, I hope neither of you will get nightmares because of this." He finally admitted. Then cleared his throat. "I am sorry to interrupt, but Luke will be arriving in an hour. I just wanted to make sure you were both ready." He told.

"Ohh Professor! I can't wait!" Flora cheered as she stood up folding her hands. "It's been for-ever!" she told. "You think he still remembers us?" she asked.

"Of cause he does!" Hershel laughed amused.

"Oh yeah.." Alfendi frowned, stuffing his hands in his pockets, as he jumped down from the bed and now stood on the floor. "Who is that now again?" he asked Flora.

"Al really! We told you a million times all-ready!" Flora exclaimed. "He used to be the professors apprentice, he lived here!" she told. "It was a year before you got to come here though, before he had to move to America with his parents. He hasn't been in England for two years!"

"Indeed." Hershel told in a nod. "Clark and his family have come here to do some business and visit family, so Luke asked if he could come visit here. He is going to stay for a few weeks while Clark is doing his business."

"Oh yeah, I remember some-thing like that." Alfendi frowned.

"You were to pre-occupied with the Jack the ripper mystery to even pay attention, weren't you?" Flora asked in a slight mutter, and Alfendi smirked as he shrugged his shoulders at her.

"Now Alfendi, Luke wil be our house guest. I know you don't like people asking questions you find unnecessary. But Luke is a very curious boy, whom likes to ask a lot of questions. Not to annoy you, but to find out as much as possible. He is quite the mystery solver himself." Hershel instructed Alfendi. "Do please give him a chance, he is a very dear friend of Flora and I." he told.

Alfendi sighed deeply. "Yes Father, I'll do my best I promise." He told looking up. "If his questions are to stupid though.."

"_AL!"_ Flora exclaimed.

And Alfendi smirked at her. "I was joking." He told teasingly. "I'll just cut his tongue out at ones so I wont have to be annoyed at all."

And Flora gaped, to make Alfendi chuckle in his hand, making Flora realise she had been had.

"AL _YOU_!" Flora hissed. "So not gentleman behaviour!" she stated, making Alfendi chuckle and Hershel sigh as he shook his head.

Just in time, for the door-bell to ring. Making all turn around towards the entrance.

Alfendi blinked. "Wasn't he first supposed to come in an hour?" he asked.

And Hershel smiled lightly. "If there is there is just one think the two of you have in common, it's impatience." He then commented. "Come along you two. It's rude to keep a guest waiting."

Flora didn't have to be told twice, she jumped up and bolted towards the entrance before Hershel or Alfendi could even react even further, and from the entrance a big shout sounded as the door had been opened. "LUKE!"

Finally as Hershel and Alfendi had reached the entrance, did they arrive to a scene where Flora was busy hugging the boy in front of him, possible squeeshing all the life out of him.

"Flora." Luke smiled a little defeated looking down at her. "It's good to see you to."

"Oh my Luke, look at you!" Flora exclaimed standing back grabbing the younger boys shoulders. "Luke you've grown so much! It's only been two years you know!"

And true enough, Luke whom had been a good deal shorter than Flora two years ago, were now definitely a few centimetres taller than her, and that was in spite that Flora hadn't just stopped grown either.

"Isn't that right professor! He's soo big!" Flora exclaimed turning to Hershel.

"Yes, I do believe that is true." Hershel smiled lightly at them. "Hallo Luke." He greeted the boy, tipping his hat for him. "It's nice to see you. Welcome back."

Alfendi though, wasn't saying much, he was behind Hershel, scrutinised his eyes at the guest with a scrutinized look, that wasn't all to welcoming.

Finally Luke noticed as his eyes fell on the younger boy whom was down-right starring at him, he was the smallest out of all of them at that moment, and the youngest. Luke blinked. "So.." he cleared his throat. "You're Alfendi I presume?" he asked, in as kind a voice as he could muster, though it did seem a bit strained.

Alfendi squinted his eyes at Luke.

"Flora and the professor have told a lot about you." Luke tried. "In their letters I mean." He told. "Mostly Flora though, you're almost all she writes about."

Still Alfendi didn't answer, just kept on looking at Luke with that frown plastered on his face.

"Al. You're being rude." Flora muttered.

"Now, now Flora." Hershel chuckled. "Luke, please excuse Alfendi, he can have quite the difficult time with new people." He told, making Alfendi looking up at Hershel with angry squinted eyes, that spoke his entire protest for him. "Yes well." Hershel cleared his throat.

"Heh." Luke smiled just a little uncomfortable. "Well I'm.. I'm sure we will make friends." He told, making Alfendis squinted eyes turn back to him. "Eventually." He then stated looking down on the ground. "Erh.."

"Why don't you come in." Hershel at last interrupted. "We have prepared an extra bed, you'll have to sleep in the same room as Alfendi I'm afraid, we have run out of spare rooms."

"That's all-right Professor." Luke told. "So, where is your room Alfendi?" he tried to ask Alfendi.

"It's your old room Luke." Flora told, making Luke halt. "Oh.." he realised. "Well.. I see." He blushed. "Erh.."

It was only barely that Hershel managed not to say 'oh dear' just a little bit wary over what should come next.

This first meeting between the two boys.. Well, it could have been a lot worse, Hershel supposed, it neither was it how he had wished for it to be.

* * *

><p>"So, how does it feel to be back on the job Al?" Luke was sitting in Alfendis couch, in Alfendis little apartment, that yet managed to be compleately filled up with a huge mess, that only Alfendi knew how to navigate in.<p>

"Fine I suppose." Alfendi sighed deeply, going through a couple of books in his book-case with his fingers.

"Huh?" Luke frowned at the other young man. "But you seemed so excited to get back!" he told. In truth, it was the most excited any-body had seen Alfendi since after he got out of his coma.

"Well I suppose." Alfendi muttered, finally seemingly finding the right book as he pulled it out, and started to search the pages.

"Oh.. Tough is it?" Luke asked, at least trying to get this conversation started. Alfendi wasn't much of a help though.

Alfendi merely shrugged. "I guess." He muttered.

"Well, you've only been back on the job in a week. Perhaps you should give it some time?" Luke suggested. "I mean, that has been quite the journey you have been through. Nearly shot to death, in coma for nearly a month, under house arrest for another month while the trials were going on. You should relax! They did offer you a vacation didn't they?" he asked. "I'm sure you can still take them up on the offer if you want."

Alfendi frowned a little annoyed, not looking away from his book. "I don't really want a vacation." He finally stated. "I got quite enough doing the house arrest." He then at last sighed deeply closing the book. Then frowned. "Luke, can I ask you some-thing?" he then asked.

Luke blinked surprised. "Yeah, sure." He told.

Alfendi frowned lightly. "Is there.. How do I put it." He frowned lightly, tapping a finger on his lip. "How off putting is it really that I shot some-one?" he asked.

Lukes eyes widened deeply surprised. "Why would you ask that?" he asked. "We all know it was self defence, no one is blaming you or thinking less of you for it." He told.

"Are you sure?" Alfendi asked.

"Yes, I am quite sure." Luke told. "Why would you even need to ask."

"I am trying to find out, why people are acting so different." Alfendi at last told.

"What?" Luke asked.

Alfendi sighed deeply, as he sat down in his chair, looking at Luke with drowsy eyes. "I have noticed, ever since the coma, people have been.. acting different." He told. "Every single one of you, even father." He told. "I had hoped that things would get back to normal ones the trial was over, but back at work." He frowned slightly, rolling his tongue around in his mouth. "It became more obvious than ever. I think perhaps.. That people are avoiding." He told.

"Oh?" Luke asked.

"The people who I used to talk well with, don't want to look me in the eye, they avoid me." Alfendi told. "And I am sorry Luke, but you are no different in that regard." He told.

"Hey! I am here aren't I?" Luke asked.

"You are not looking me in the eyes though are you?" Alfendi asked.

And Luke blinked, then swallowed as he looked up, and finally met Alfendis eyes, to again be startled by the drowsy placid look in them. Then suddenly he looked away, breaking the contact.

And Alfendi nodded. "I see." he told, then averted his own eyes down as well.

Then at last Luke frowned. "Alfendi, it's _not_ because you shot some-one we are like this!" he finally told looking back at the younger man. "I really mean it, no one blames you for that shot, or thinks less of you for it! We are just relieved you came out of it alive!" he told.

"Then please inform me." Alfendi asked, his eyes looking out in the air in front of him, without really seeing any-thing, as he folded his slender hands. "Why?" he asked.

"Okay fine!" Luke sighed deeply leaning back. "We are all pretty worried about you." He told, making Alfendi glance up. "You're the one, who hasn't really been acting like yourself, and that worries us a lot." He told. "But we don't know what to say, because we are also so relieved that you are alive and back in action."

"Oh." Alfendi nodded. "I see." He stated looking down, and that was it.. suddenly there was just. Silence, for a little while until Luke got impatient.

"You erh.. you're not going to say any-thing to that?" Luke asked.

Alfendi shrugged. "I have noticed." He then finally admitted. "I have not been.. All there, since I shot him." He finally admitted. "It's difficult to explain really, I just." He frowned lightly. "I do feel different." He then finally admitted. "As I said, it's very difficult to explain." He at last sighed, reaching for his cup of tea. "Thank you Luke, for being honest with me." He told.

"You're welcome." Luke nodded.

"I'm afraid though, the fact that I did shot some-one to death still is a factor at work." Alfendi sighed deeply.

"Oh?" Luke asked.

"You recall the rumours about me?" Alfendi asked.

"That you are a eccentric maniac, with anger issues and a unhealthy fascination for murder?" Luke asked.

Alfendi lightly rolled his eyes. "Those are not rumours those are facts." He pointed out. "No, there has been some saying it was only a matter of time before I became the murderer myself, and now the rumours have gone wild."

"Oooh." Luke realised. "I am so sorry to hear that."

Alfendi shrugged. "It doesn't bother me, what is though.. I think they are trying to sweep my under the rug." He told.

Luke blinked. "How would the do that?" he asked.

"Move me to the dustiest department possible, the place where no one has to bother." Alfendi sighed deeply. "I just _really _hope, that I wont suddenly end up in a dusty achieve." He told. "I _need_ to solve cases. Not push around papers." He muttered darkly.

"Al, don't worry about it." Luke tried. "You're the son of the famous Professor Hershel Layton! You're all-ready quite infamous yourself for solving impossible cases. They can't just hide you away! That would be impossible!" he told.

"Hm." Alfendi then frowned looking down in his tea-cup. "I suppose." He then muttered.

And Luke shook his head. "Al.." he finally hesitated. "That thing you said, about it being a fact that you are a eccentric maniac with anger issues." He told.

"Hmm." Alfendi nodded.

"The reason why people avoid you, is well. You used to be that." Luke told. "But we haven't seen that since the coma, it's not always we are able to see the Al we have come to know. And well, that unsettles people." He told. "You are not quite.. There any-more." Luke told.

Alfendi looked at Luke, then nodded. "Thank you for letting me know that." He told sincerely. "No one else seems to have to guts to tell me to my face." He sighed deeply. "And I can't even be really angry about it, I just." He yawned. "I'm so tired." He finally admitted.

Luke nodded. "I can see that." He told. "But you know, if you ever feel like having an anger fit again, just do it, it would put a lot of people at ease."

Alfendi rolled his eyes. "You people don't make a lot of sense, I've been told to try and calm down all of my life, and now you want me to be angry." He pointed out. "Could you make up your mind, you're making me dizzy."

And Luke smiled amused. "Well, at least you are not _all _gone." He chuckled.

* * *

><p>For Alfendi and Luke to spend time together, for the very first time ever, it was.. quite challenging for both of them.<p>

Luke, always wanting to be a gentleman and do his best for the professor, tried to act nice.

But Alfendi clearly didn't want to be acted nice towards, and thus Lukes impatient ran out, and both had to leave the room.

Leaving Hershel and Flora, being quite.. worried, for how this was going to go.

Both could tell, it would only be a matter of them before the lid would blow off, both boys were frustrated, the biggest difference was that while Luke knew how to not being affected by his own frustrations.. Alfendi had no such abilities.. at all.

And finally, finally the lid did blow, when Alfendi found Luke in his room, messing with his Jack the ripper map.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Alfendi shouted angry and frustrated as he stood in the door.

"Huh?" Luke turned to the younger boy standing in the boy, looking very furious.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM THAT!" Alfendi shouted.

"Hey, no need to shout." Luke muttered. "I was just looking."

"You are messing it all up you imbecile!" Alfendi hissed. "Get your hands off it!"

"No I wasn't!" Luke objected. "This train station on your wall! It didn't exist yet when Jack the ripper lived! It was first build three years after! There-fore, this strain here, is invalid!" Luke gestured at a string connected from the picture of the train station to some other papers. "How-ever! Now we know that the third known victim could not have taken that train that night, so she must have come from the west-park, here." Luke pointed. "It eliminates a lot of problematics."

Stunned Alfendi looked at Luke, then his eyes went to the wall and back at Luke, clearly.. he was completely lost for words. Then exclaimed. "Why didn't you just say so stupid!?" he exclaimed, as he jumped up on a chair, to mess with the wall. "God I am so stupid! That'll mean, there is a zero percent probability for this!" he exclaimed, pulling down papers. "Though.. Hmm, now there is a a 13,89 probability HAH!" Alfendi triumphed. "Brilliant! We are getting some-where now!"

"13,89.. That's not a lot is it?" Luke asked.

"It is when you started out with zero." Alfendi snorted looking at the wall, then he silenced, and looked at Luke.

Luke as well looked back at Alfendi, then cleared his throat. "Urhm."

And Alfendi rolled his eyes looking away.

At last Luke sighed deeply. "Sorry I messed with your wall without asking."

That made Alfendi looked up, and then glanced at Luke. Though he still wore that frown on his face. "I suppose I should thank you for clearing up that mistake." He muttered. "But man, I feel stupid!" he hissed, slamming his own forehead with his hand. "ARGH! Such a stupid mistake! I should cut my own tongue out!" he stated.

"Easy there." Luke tried, then smiled amused as he crossed his arms. Looking just as amused at Alfendi. "It's a really impressive wall, you made it yourself?" he asked.

"Yeah." Alfendi told, turning around, starting shift things around on the world in rapid motions.

"No wonder the Professor wants to have you around." Luke sighed deeply, then sat down on a chair. "Alfendi, I think maybe I owe you an apology, my behaviour hasn't been very gentleman like since I came here."

"I'm not a gentleman." Alfendi muttered, not stopping working on the wall for just one second.

"Still! A gentleman should know how to behave." Luke told. "I guess I should just accept it, that I am no longer the professors apprentice. He found some-one else." He muttered sadly leaning his cheek in his hand. "Who can blame him, I life in America now." He sighed deeply.

That made Alfendi stop, then turned around to squint his eyes at Luke. "Are you stupid?" he asked.

"What?" Luke asked sitting up. "What's that all about now?" he asked.

Alfendi snorted. "I've been here for a year, and all I ever hear about is Luke." He muttered annoyed. "Every-time I am out with father, they all say it. 'He is no Luke is he?' 'Luke was such a kind boy' 'Luke had manners' 'Is he as smart as Luke?' 'Luke liked animals and other children' 'Luke can speak so well, why can't Alfendi' Luke this, Luke that. Luke, Luke, Luke!" Alfendi ranted. "They made you sound like the biggest wonderchild who ever lived, but quite frankly, I'm just a little disappointed, you are not at all what they cracked you up to be." He muttered crossing his arms, looking at Luke.

"Ooooh." Luke realised, suddenly it all made sense, Alfendis open resentment towards him, the squinted eyes, the frowns and snarky comments aimed directly at his person. "Ahaha, sorry about that!" Luke blushed deeply as he scratched his hair. "That has never been my intention. "I erh heh.." he blushed deeply. "That's kind of funny, because well. I hear so much about you." He told.

Alfendi rolled his eyes. "I know, Alfendi doesn't socalise well, he is a troubled kid." He muttered.

"That's not it." Luke blinked. "You should read Floras letters, here." He tried, pulling out a letter, then read out from it. "You'll never guess what Alfendi did today, all alone, he found the secret tunnel of Alcatra, the professor was quite stunned. Can you believe it, Alfendi got there before him. Al is so smart! And so much fun to be with, a little scary some-times. But you know what, that is pretty fun to! I hope you'll soon get to meet him. It'll may take a little time, I know it did for me, but ones you learn to know him you'll love him!

Write soon, love Flora." Then Luke looked up at Alfendi. "And they are _all _like this." He told, putting the letter back in his pocket. "Honestly, I got really sad, it sounded like the professor had found himself a new assistant way smarter, and way better than me."

"How stupid are you?" Alfendi asked. "Every-body misses you, and I who have never even met you before, have to always hear about it. It's annoying." He told.

"Hehe, Sorry." Luke chuckled a little amused. "But you know what Alfendi, Flora is right, you're not so bad." He told leaning back. "I hope we can start over, your project seems really interesting! Can I help you with it?" he asked. "I'm hoping to become a historian one day you know, so I know a thing or two about London as it was back with Jack the ripper."

"Hmm." Alfendi glanced at Luke, then shrugged. "All-right." He then told. "Even the best mystery solver some-times needs the assistance of experts!" he stated raising a hand. "But don't touch my wall again.. At least ask first." He asked.

And Luke chuckled. "you got it." He told. "I got an idea! I got nothing to do tomorrow, the professor is working late. Why don't we go to the alley of the first Jack the ripper victim?" he asked. "I can meet you at your school, I'm sure the professor wont mind."

"You're trying to make friends aren't you?" Alfendi asked.

"Oh.. is it that obvious?" Luke asked.

"Yes, it's pretty obvious." Alfendi told. "But.." he then sighed. "There are thus far 23 different reasons I should at least give it a go." He then admitted. "Beside, perhaps you are not all that bad after-all." He finally admitted.

"Well, I am glad to hear it Al." Luke smiled. "And you know what, I really _do _find this case very interesting!" he told looking at the wall. "Why I.. I really, really want to have a go to!" he told. "What an amazing puzzle you made!" he grinned.

And Alfendi smirked, then chuckled as well.

* * *

><p>Lucy shook her head, as Luke finished telling one of the odd Alfendi stories from their adventures together, then chuckled. "Oh Prof." she smirked, just as the door-bell rang, making every-body lift their head.<p>

"You think finally the Prof has showed up?" Lucy asked. "About time."

"No I don't think so." The professor at last shook his head in a deep sigh. "Alfendi would not ring the door-bell, this is after-all, his childhood home."

"Oh." Luke blinked. "Oh I think I know where this is going."

Also Flora looked a little defeated as she shook her head and the professor called out.

"MISS ALTAVA YOU MAY COME IN! please excuse us we are gathered in the living room." The professor called.

And the door opened, just in time for a woman to appear in the door, wearing a yellow raincoat, that she let down to show-case her face, and head of brown puffy hair. "How did you know it was my?" the woman asked.

"Lets just said I had an inkling." Layton commented as his eyes wandered over all his guests. "And no, Alfendi is not here. He is running late."

"Oh." The woman sighed deeply.

"Emmy!" Luke grinned. "So great to see you! That has been quite a while hasn't it?" he asked.

Lucy chuckled amused. "Another unofficial family member she asked." Making Emmy turn to her. "And yes, before you ask. I am Lucy Baker, Alfendis assistant."

"I knew it!" Emmy lightened up. "So glad to finally meet you! Brr, it's cold and windy out-side." She then told rubbing her hands together. "Is that warm tea on the table, I could really go for some." She told.

"We are all out I'm afraid." Flora sighed. "Don't worry though, I'll go make some more." She told raising up.

"Why don't you join the party?" Layton the finally asked gesturing at the few empty spaces left on the couch. "This quite…. Improvised party." He then finally told.

And Lucy chuckled down in her hand. "What a gathering." She couldn't help but laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

Emmy Altava, was one of those very few, very rare people, whom actually did appreciate a good surprise.

She liked excitement, and adored to experience and see new things. She liked it better when being on the run, with things happening to the left and right, and surprises at every corner, then she liked ordinary house life, that would in fact, make her quite restless.

Still though, with all that being said, nothing.. absolutely nothing, could have prepared Emmy for the sight that met her, when she knocked on a well known apartment door in London.

She was just on a short visit to town, due to a case that had been handed to her, and then of cause, couldn't help herself but look up the professor. Even though she hadn't given a word about it before, her trip to London had been quite sudden after-all.

Every-thing had looked so familiar, the building, the bronze name-plate, even the door knocker on the door, why it almost seemed like nothing had changed at all.

That was until the door opened and Emmy were greeted by two children looking at her.

A young pretty girl, in a yellow dress and her brown hair tied up in a bow, and a younger bow with flaming red hair, a peculiar thin build, and wearing a striped blouse that seemed way to big for him, making the all-ready small boy, look even smaller as he basically disappeared into the get-up.

"Erh.." Emmy blinked. "Hallo there." She looked at them. "I'm looking for a, professor Layton." She told. "He, he is still living here right?" she asked.

That made the younger boy snort. "Of cause he does, can't you read?" he asked, gesturing at the bronze name-plate beside the door.

_"Al!" _the girl lectured, then she turned to Emmy. "Yes Miss, of cause he does. I'm afraid the professor is at work right now, but he should be back in around an hour." She told.

"Oh, I see." Emmy blinked, then looked at the children, trying to figure what to say next.

"Do you want to come in and wait for him?" The girl finally asked. "I can make you some tea while you wait."

Emmy smiled lightly. "That would be very appreciated." She told. "Is Luke here then?" she asked.

"Oh no." The girl shook her head. "He moved to America over two years ago with his parents, he was here visiting a few months back though, you know him?" she asked.

"America?" Emmy asked stunned. "How sad, I had hoped to see him to." She then admitted. "Well I suppose it was a bit much to hope for that he would still be here." She then admitted in a slight head-shake.

"So you do know him?" The girl asked.

"Yes quite!" Emmy smiled "I used to be the professors assistant, I solved a good number of cases with the good professors and Luke." She told.

"OOOOH!" the girl realised. "You are Emmy aren't you! Luke told so much about you!" she cheered. "Please, come in, come in!" she asked, opening the door wide, letting an amused Emmy step in.

"I'm Flora Reinhold." The girl at last presented herself in a kind voice. "The professors ward."

"Ward." Emmy blinked. "How exciting, if I know the professor right, there must be quite the story about that. And who would you might be?" she asked the red-haired boy in a kind smile.

"Alfendi Layton." Alfendi told shortly, having stuffed his hands down in his pocket as his eyes squinted at Emmy.

"Oh, family of the professor are you?" Emmy asked in a warm smile, bowing down to get closer to the boy, holding her hands on her knees. "Is he your uncle, or how do you relate?"

"He's my father." Alfendi shortly stated, making Emmy absolutely silence as she stunned looked at Alfendi.

For a moment there was silence, dead silence, as Emmy looked at Alfendi, and Alfendi looked back in a challenging gaze.

"Excuse me what?" Emmy asked.

Alfendi though, didn't respond, just kept squinting his eyes at her.

"Adopted." Flora then cleared up. "The professor adopted Al."

"Oh.." Emmy realised. "OOOH!" she then laughed as she stood up. "Thank goodness, I almost got concerned there. I just thought, well I haven't been gone for _that _long have I?" she asked amused. "Well, I am _very _pleased the meet the both of you." She then smiled, looking at them. "You must have so many stories to tell! Being the ward and son of the professor, it must be very exciting, you must tell me every-thing." She asked. "I was always told I attracted trouble, but quite frankly, nothing quite compares with being on a case with the professor." She sighed deeply. "Nothing has been quite as interesting." She amused shook her head.

"Oh, so you like trouble do you?" Alfendi asked in a smirk, now looking intrigued at Emmy.

"Well, if you can keep a secret." Emmy sighed deeply. "Yes! It is my greatest weakness! I do so enjoy being in the middle of it all." She told. "Why shy away when the adventure calls! Lets solve that puzzle, as I like to say!"

And Alfendi smirked. "Then I guess you'll be really happy." He told.

"Oh?" Emmy asked.

"The reason why the professors is late is because we are kind of caught up in a case." Flora then admitted. "And a very puzzling one at that, both Al and the professor are all high about it, we'll be going to West-minster as soon as the professor comes to investigate the latter we got."

"Oh how exciting!" Emmy exclaimed at ones clasping her hands together. "And how perfect!"

"What's this?" A gentlmans voice sounded from the hall-way, and they all turned around to see the professor standing in the door with his case in his hands. "Emmy? Is that you? Why what a surprise." He greeted.

"OH PROFESSOR!" Emmy cheered jumping up in the air. "I hear we are going to west-minster now!" she smiled all over her face.

"We?" Layton asked.

"The professor needs his assistant! At least for this case, I got a feeling!" Emmy stated and then blinked pointing at him. "And that is that." She beamed.

"Well.." Layton looked at her, then amused shook his head. "Not that I have much of a choice, do I?" he asked. "Alfendi, Flora, get your things, the sooner we get there the better." He told. "Not all puzzles will just wait around."

"YES PROFESSOR!" "YES FATHER!" the two children yelled, then spoon around, and bolted into their rooms, presumable to get their things.

Leaving Emmy back looking amused at Layton. "A ward and a son?" she questioned.

"Yes well." Layton smiled a little embarrassed.

"I'm very happy for you professor." Emmy told. "I have been a little concerned about you, but it's good to see that you really are not alone." She told. "They seem like some very good kids." She told.

"They are." Layton nodded in a warm smile. "And very intelligent to, but you'll see that for yourself I gather." He commented.

"I'm sure you have a lot of reasons to be proud of them." Emmy smiled happily. "Even if Alfendi seems a little rude." She commented.

"Yes well." Layton smiled a little embarrassed. "He is a boy, who had has his problems, and still have some difficulties he has to overcome." He then told. "But, he is a good boy." He finally told.

"Well of cause he is!" Emmy exclaimed. "He is a Layton, isn't he?" she asked. "And that has to mean, he is pretty special." She grinned teasingly, blinking at Layton. "This is going to be so much fun, I can tell." She then beamed.

* * *

><p>A big thunder clash sounded from the out-side, making all the guests in the Layton apartment huddle together in front of the window, trying to look over each others shoulders to get a glimpse of the out-side.<p>

"Wow." Lucy blinked looking at the strong rain, swirling through the street due to the strong wind, and the thunder occasionally lighting up the sky, sending big sounds of the thunder clasps through the street. "What a storm." She looked wide-eyed at it.

"Boy I'm glad I made it here before it became _that _bad." Emmy as well looked wide-eyed at it. "No one should be out in that weather!"

"I can't even remember the last time we had a storm this bad." Luke commented looking out. "No one should be out in this weather, that looks really dangerous."

That made Flora look down.

"Flora?" Luke asked.

"I hope Al is all-right." Flora muttered. "I mean, at least he could call or some-thing."

"Al can handle himself, I'm sure he'll be fine." Layton told, even though he also seemed worried. "Lucy, what kind of crime scene was he supposed to investigate?" he asked.

"I actually don't have the details." Lucy then admitted. "He just got the file, got all excited, even turned Potty in less than a second, and then he bolted." She admitted.

"Al." Emmy shook her head, then smiled amused.

"What?" Flora asked.

"Well, that kind of behaviour is _so _much like Al!" Emmy pointed out. "Our Al! The old Al! It's kind of delightful." She smiled. "Honestly, I can't wait till I see him!" she told folding her hands together. "I hope he comes."

Lucy blinked at them. "Wait, none of you have seen Potty Prof?" she asked.

"Why do you think we were all so eager to be here?" Flora asked.

"Al has been so difficult to contact lately." Luke muttered. "The only reason I knew any-thing was up, was because the professor told me."

"And Luke told me." Flora told.

"And Flora told me." Emmy as well conquered.

"So you have not even talked to the Prof?" Lucy asked, then she rolled her eyes. "Well that's just typical, I should give him an earful." She muttered.

"Please come soon." Flora then whispered with closed eyes and folded hands. "I so want to see you Al! I so hope that it's true, please Al, come home."

* * *

><p>"Uuurghhh…" A grown-up, red-haired, young Alfendi was groaning as his hair was slammed into the table, and he didn't seem like he wanted to get up.<p>

Flora couldn't help it, she chuckled down in her hand. "Trouble with the case Al?" she asked. "Is it to difficult for you?" she asked in a teasing voice.

Making Alfendi lift his head and squinted his eyes off her, then snorted. "I'll find him! If it's going to be the last thing I do! Dammit!" he hissed standing up, looking like he was almost about to kick away a chair. "This has been the most interesting case for months! The patterns! The intriquies! Such a clever boy and I had him! I had him right where I wanted him! And then he just disappears like that! How's that even possible!?"

Hilda chuckled down in her hand as she stood behind Al. "Calm down Al, we are not even on duty! You are here to relax, so relax." She suggested.

"Hmpf!" Alfendi snorted sitting back with crossed arms and a deep pout on his lip. "We should be working, the trail is getting colder all the time while we are here." He muttered annoyed.

"Alfendi, you said it yourself." Hershel comented as he sat on the other side of the table. "You've run into a dead end, even if you were at the office, you would be stuck. So perhaps, getting it on a distance and relax a bit, is just what you need."

"Hah, you can say that all you want." Justin, another one of Alfendis colleagues and friends laughed. "It's not like it's going to help."

They were all out-side at a garden party, the grass was green, the sun was shining warmly, there was served tea and biscuits.

It was just a little informal gathering. Hershel Layton, Flora, Luke, Emmy, Alfendi and Alfendis two friends from his work, Hilda and Justin was the only one there out in the sun, the only whom didn't seem to enjoy so much.. was Alfendi.

The rest though, was mostly just amused by his continual pouting and complaining.

"Oh Al." Emmy chuckled as she laid her hands on his shoulder from behind, and smiling leaned her head on Alfendis. Making Alfendi jolt, and then almost fall down.

"_EMMY!"_ he exclaimed, making Emmy chuckle.

"Personal space! Have you ever heard of that!?" Alfendi asked in a big snort standing up, and then straightened out his white coat.

Luke as well looked very amused as he sat back, leaning over the table. "Apparently not." He commented.

"Al, you'll get him." Hilda then told in a warm voice, stepping closer to him. "I'm sure of it, the jigsaw murder will appear again, and you'll get him." She smiled, then reached for his coat, to straighten it for him. "You always do, get them in the end." She told looking up at him.

For a moment Alfendi looked at Hilda standing so close to him, then at last snorted as he rolled his eyes. "Well of cause I will!" he stated. "This is just a slight bump in the road is all! But Christ, is this annoying!" he hissed.

"Alfendi, languet." Hershel sighed deeply lifting a tea-cup in his hand.

"Sorry." Alfendi mumbled rolling his eyes.

"I am quite sure though." Hershel then smiled. "You'll get him, just have a little patience."

And Alfendi rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands in his pocket, before suddenly Rosa, Hershels house-maid, came out. "Alfendi, there's a phone-call for you." She told.

And Alfendi sighed deeply. "Thank you Rosa, I'll come right away." He muttered, walking with the maid inside.

Hilda amused shook her head. "So impatient, will he ever change?" she asked.

Flora though, smiled amused. "You like him though, don't you?" she asked.

"Wha-what!?" Hilda asked deeply surprised, then blushed.

"You like him!" Flora chuckled. "Temper and every-thing!"

"Well I.." Hilda blushed deeply, sweeping a strain of hair away from her face. "He has his moments." She then finally admitted biting her lips. "And, he does have a sort of passion, doesn't he?" she asked.

Flora smiled widely. "He's a lot of fun to be around." She then told.

Just as Alfendi came running out again, and he looked _wild! _His eyes were shining, his mouth was split in a wide grin. "HILDA! JUSTIN!" he shouted at his two friends.

"Alfendi?" Hilda asked.

"WE GOT A NEW LEAD!" Alfendi exclaimed. "And it's burning hot! YES!" he grinned, then grabbed Hildas hand and swung her around. "Isn't it wonderful!"

"Does this mean you'll be leaving all-ready?" Hershel asked in a slight sigh.

"Sorry father." Alfendi told, him, but couldn't even keep back his wide beam. "I'll make it up to you! Tonight the jigsaw killer will be caught! And tomorrow we'll celebrate!" he exclaimed happily. "It'll be my treat." He stated, rubbing his hands, looking out in the air with glee.

"Well, all-right then." Flora them muttered. "I guess you'll have to be going then." She told.

"Don't sound like that, you'll be seeing me tomorrow all-ready." Alfendi snorted, then bowed down to give Flora little kiss on the side of her head, the kind of brotherly affection family would give.

Who would have thought, Alfendi the youngest of them all, was now definitely the tallest of them, taler than both Luke and the professor, and still just as thin, but you wouldn't be able to see that at him at that moment, he was shining like a sun as he stood back. "See you all tomorrow then!" he blinked at them, before he pulled Hilda and Justin with him. "COME ON COME ON!" he hissed in a impatient voice. "We are busy! Forebodium castle is waiting!"

* * *

><p>They did all get to see Alfendi the next day as he had promised, but he didn't get to see them, because the first thing Herhsel heard in the morning, as the phone called and he picked it up, was that Alfendi had been mortally wounded and was in the hospital.<p>

And there Alfendi laid, in bed, his bright red hair, falling down over his pall face and his closed eyes, that just wouldn't open, no matter how Flora cried and pleaded, no matter who talked to his un-moving body.

And as he did finally open his eyes.. every-thing was different, it didn't just magically turn better.

Alfendi got back on his job, but the suspeciouns he had shared with Luke proved to only be to true, first Alfendi was promoted to Inspector, which technically should be a good thing, but it became pretty obvious it was only done so they could move Alfendi down into tbe basement, giving him 'his own mystery' department as they liked to call it.

Except, they had swept Alfendi away to the same place as all the embarrassing things no one wanted to talk about, all the unwanted things.

The cases no one could solve, and people had given up on, the cases that had no glory in them, because they seemed impossible.

And of cause, a police didn't want to admit that there were cases they couldn't solve.

At first, this seemed like a sad thing, Alfendi having both figuratively and literately being moved to the basement.

The police force having done the best to sweep Alfendi under the carpet so no one had to see him, hear him or talk about him.

Though as it turned out, giving Alfendi this department, was the biggest favour they could have done for him.

Alfendi was now given all the impossible cases, all the cases no one else could figure. Which meant, actually challenging cases! And he could do what he wanted with them, because no one else cared, no one would even question his strange motives, requests or questions.

And then suddenly, the cases every-body else had started to give up on, because they were supposedly 'Unsolvable' …. Were being solved!

One case after the other, of cause no one wanted to acknowledge Alfendi for it, but he didn't mind at all! He had his interesting cases and the freedom to do what he wanted! It was to good to be true, and in truth.. it was.

People were still uncomfortable around Alfendi, he was the odd creature living in the basement, and the rumours about him having killed a man, became a quite popular ghost story, the other police people used to scare new recruits with.

Those whom had known Alfendi before his coma were still worried, he was like the invisible man, going silently through the building, minding his own business. Not that loud, frustrated, passionate person they knew.

It was a very unwary atmosphere when-ever Alfendi moved out of his own office, he was their private unwary ghost, or absurd creation, what-ever you liked to call it.

And that's how it was, for four years, Alfendi alone in his little basement office with his cases, until suddenly one day. A freshmen right out of police school came to the yard.

She had only barely gotten through her exams and probably shouldn't even be there, as did her name precede her, and people all-ready knew she was supposed to be a loud mouthed Scottish girl, with little sense of order and a lack of discipline.

No-body wanted to take her in, no-body at all. So Lucy Baker, was basically rubbed off on Alfendi Layton, send to the place where you send all the things you don't want to talk about, to the basement, the little office where the unsolvable cases were put.. the mystery room.

* * *

><p>Inside of the Layton apartment, the warm light was shining, but out-side.. it was pitch black.<p>

The storm would not die down, and the rain was hammering on both the roof and the windows, the thunder stroke, and lighted up the sky.

"Seems like some-thing out of a horror novel doesn't it?" Lucy asked a little bit jokingly.

"Yes." Emmy responded silently, though she looked quite worried as she looked out of the window.

"Careful, suddenly the monster will barge in the door and eat us all!" Luke grinned, making Flora exclaim.

"LUKE! Don't be silly!" Flora told in a biting tongue. "What kind of monster would come here?" she asked.

"What indeed?" Lucy asked, just in time for a big thunder pang to sound out-side, and in the next moment, the door in the entrance was slammed open, making every-body sit up straight.

"Argh!" Flora squeaked frightnedin. "Some-ones at the door!" she stated the obvious, in a shivering lip.

Lucy as well swallowed, as she looked towards the entrance, and then suddenly, a young man appeared.

A young, tall, thin man, dripping to the bone in water, it looked like he had just crawled out of a swimming pool or some-thing, his flaming red hair plasted to his face, and water-drops continuously falling on the floor, and his face expression was deeply annoyed as he grumbled. "Sorry I'm late father." he muttered, running a hand through his soaked hair. "I.." then Alfendis eyes lifted an he looked at the house party. "Oh." He blinked at them. "I'm sorry, did I miss a memo?" he asked sarcasticly in a slight frown, looking at them with pretty calculating eyes.

For a moment there was silence, then both Flora, Luke and Emmy all stood up. _"AL!"_ they all exclaimed, and hurried towards the young man.

"Al, look at you, you're soaking wet!" Emmy exclaimed.

"Gee Emmy, I hadn't noticed." Alfendi replied in a deeply sarcastic voice, squinting his eyes at her, as if it was some-how her fault that he had apparently forgotten to bring an umbrella.

"AL!" Flora exclaimed. "Your hair is red!"

Alfendi blinked. "It is?" he asked, then pulled down a strain in front of his eyes, then shrugged. "I hadn't really noticed." He then told in a nonchalant shrug letting go.

"Al." Luke chuckled amused shaking his head. "How are you?" he asked.

"Right now?" Alfendi asked slightly annoyed. "I'm cold, soaked to the bone and surrounded by really noisy people. I'm a ray of sunshine isn't that obvious?" He told in a snort, and then sneezed. "_ATCHU!"_

"Al for christ's sake!" Emmy exclaimed. "You need to get dry! Come on, we need you out of that clothes!" she told grabbing his arm, pulling him out.

"E-Emmy!" Alfendi objected. "I can handle myself!" he exclaimed.

"Sure." Emmy told in a slight roll of her eyes. "Professor, you have a dress-robe right?" she asked over her shoulder.

"In my closet, on the hanger." Hershel nodded.

"Come on then Alfendi!" Emmy exclaimed pulling him out.

_"Emmy!"_ Alfendi complained, but didn't have much choice in the matter, as he was soon out of sight.

Flora and Luke though, whom was left back, looked beyond overjoyed.

"It's him, it's really him!" Flora cheered. "Old Al! only Al would be like that!" she cheered. "Oh I'm so happy." She sniffed, wiping away a tear.

"Hm." Luke as well smiled. "Did you know that professor?" he asked Hershel, in a slight smile.

"I only saw it shortly myself, but yes." Layton smiled deeply appreciatively. "it's quite remarkable isn't it?" he asked.

"And we have you to thank!" Flora stated turning to Lucy giving her a big hug. "Thank you, thank you!"

Lucy blinked surprised, then padded Flora on the back. "That's.. okay. Honestly I have no idea what I did." She told as Flora let go, smiling at her, just in time for Alfendi to return, now wearing a dark red dress-robe, and towelling his read hair with a white towel.

Emmy standing beside him smiling.

"What are you even doing here any-way?" Alfendi at last asked Emmy in a pretty impatient tone. "Shouldn't people be home in a storm like this." He asked, as he put the towel down on his shoulders, looking at Emmy. "It doesn't seem like father to accidently make a double arrangement." he commented in a sour frown.

Layton though sighed amused. "I do truly wish I could say any of these people came to see me." He told. "But the truth apparently is they all got a wind you would be here, and came to see you." He told.

"Professor!" Flora objected, lightly hitting the professor on the arm. "Of cause we are very happy to see you to!"

"Quite." Emmy nodded sitting down again. "You are _both _quite difficult to get a hold on!" she stated. "It can become quite bothersome some-times." She complained.

Lucy though chuckled down in her hand. "Just come to our office one day, he spends more time there than he does at home." She told.

Making Alfendi roll his eyes, then squinted at Lucy. "And what are you doing here?" he asked. "Couldn't wait till tomorrow?" he asked.

Lucy pouted. "You asked me to call your father remember!" she asked. "And his home were closer to our location than either the station or my own home, so it would just be quicker to come here myself, then he was nice enough to offer me tea and I said yes." She told.

"Fine, I see." Alfendi sighed deeply, then looked at the others. "Why are you all looking at me like that?" he asked. "You look like a bunch of blithering smiling idiots." He told, as true enough, every-body were just sitting, looking at him and beaming.

"Al, we are just happy to see you so well." Emmy smiled. "We havn't seen you like this for four years."

"Oh, I see." Alfendi sighed deeply, then finally sat down to, between Luke and Flora, towelling his hair again. "Well, I might as well tell you all right away. Apparently I have developed a split personality disorder, I change back and ford all the time, I am not always like this." He muttered a little annoyed. "So don't be all upset now if I change, it happens all the time." He muttered leaning back pouting slightly as his sharp eyes were fixed right in front of him.

"True." Lucy nodded. "It's very normal for us now, all-though.." she hesitated. And Alfendis eyes looked at her. "You seem a lot more stable now than usual." She told, making Alfendi lift an eye-brow. "What I mean.. You are Potty right now, but.. You are not shouting in the same way." She commented. "You seem.. Different, Potty Prof, but not quite Potty Prof.. a bit more balanced, and stable.. as I said before."

"Perhaps being in familiar, secure surroundings help Alfendi finding a better balance between his two personalities?" Luke suggested. "What do you say professor?" he asked.

"That is a theory." Layton nodded. "And, lets hope so, it would be nice to know that we can in fact help Alfendi."

Lucy shook her head, she had no doubt, that the next morning, Alfendi would be back to the switching back and ford.

But some-thing told her, that yes indeed, Alfendi would be stable for the rest of the night, as long as he was here, among these people whom knew him and he was allowed to be compleately himself with, without feeling stressed or pressured, but.. secure.

"LETS HAVE A PICTURE!" Emmy then suddenly announced.

"Huh?" Luke blinked.

"It's so rare the entire Layton gang is together, this is worth a picture!" Emmy told, pulling out her camera, and started to fiddle with the auto-cap on it. "A picture of the Layton gang that is."

"Oh, should I take the picture then?" Lucy asked.

"don't be silly, you are a part of the Layton gang to now!" Emmy stated.

"I am?" Lucy asked deeply surprised.

"Yes! So just sit tight and smile at the camera!" Emmy asked, placing the camera on the table, and jumped backwards to the others. "Every Layton, say cheese!" She beamed, looking at the camera.

And they all did.. okay all except Alfendi, but even he was smiling a little amused.

And thus his face was preserved like that on the picture, the picture of the Laytons.

_End. _


	8. Bonus chapter 1

_AN; As it some-times happens with some stories. _

_You have the scenes in your head, but as it happens, they just don't fit it, so they don't get to be in the story. _

_This though, due to the way I ended up writing the story, as a thought-stream that went back and ford flash-backs, I feel like that I can actually share some of these scenes without it seeing to weird. _

_So consider these some bonus chapters/stories, where I write some of the scenes that didn't make it into the actually story._

_I'll write a little description of each scene, and my thoughts about it. Hope you'll all enjoy. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bonus chapter one description. <em>**

_I decided to make Alfendi a foster child removed from a abusive home.. why? _

_Quite frankly, it's what made the most sense to me when looking at the kind of person Hershel Layton is and the kind of person Alfendi is. _

_First of all, they don't look alike.. at all. While Hershel is pretty stout and round in his design, Alfendi is lanky and angular.. so well. Conclusion is that he must be adopted. Not to weird, we all-ready know that Hershel Layton is adopted, so that's fine. _

_How-ever, Alfendis personality doesn't fit either, remember "Potty Prof." is he original personality, the personality he had until he got shot as an adult. _

_Clearly he is a very broken frustrated person, but.. I can't imagine Hershel Laytons home producing that kind of person. So Alfendis personality must come from some-where else. _

_And quite frankly, he does have the personality of a former abused child, who's first memories happen to be of a shouting and abusive parent. _

_I don't usually do the abuse thing, but well, in this case.. it was what made the most sense to me. _

_I decided not to include it to much in the actual fic, because I did NOT want the fic to be about that, it was an explanation for Alfendis personality, not a focus. The focus was supposed to be between Alfendi and the Laytons, not an abusive past. _

_Still though, it is a intriqing concept, and here is a scene I considered putting in the fic, but ultimately decided against, due to the reasons stated above. _

_Flora and Alfend, as children, is out at an ice-cream pallor to get some ice-cream, but out-side runs into a tall, drunk, thin red-haired man which frightens Alfendi to death, Alfendis first father. This is the scene. _

* * *

><p>"Come on Alfendi! Taste it! It's good!" Flora cheered.<p>

Alfendi though, whom was holding his ice-cream, were looking at it with squinted eyes, as if the ice-cream itself was an foreign object to be scrutinized and dissected for foreign content, not eaten.

"You look like some-one who has never eaten an ice-cream." Flora chuckled loudly as the two walked down the sunny street.

Flora had been the one insisting that she wanted to buy Alfendi an ice-cream, because of the warm heat of the day.

She had really taken the younger boy in now, and viewed him as a younger brother it was her sole duty to protect and show the world to.

Alfendi didn't always make it easy, if he could avoid it, he would rather not walk out-side, if he didn't find some-thing interesting, he probably never would, and wouldn't even try, and what he did find interesting.. well.. it was not exactly the same thing that other children liked. He was.. compleately his own that Alfendi.

"I just don't get these… treats." Alfendi then muttered. "Every-one says they are not good for you, and yet you eat them. Why?" he asked.

"Because they taste good." Flora pointed out.

"You don't need to taste food, you just need to eat it." Alfendi muttered.

"Eeeeh!?" Flora asked. "Oh come on! You need to taste. Beside, it's good for cooling you down in this heat! It's so hot." She told, and then fanned her own face with her hand. Then grinned. "Come on! Close your eyes, taste it, and enjoy it!" she asked.

Alfendi looked up at Flora, then at last rolled his eyes and did as he was told, closing his eyes, and slowly moved the ice-cream closer to his mouth, to take a taste.

"So?" Flora asked excited.

Alfendi shrugged as he opened his eyes again. "It's all-right." He then told.

"Eh? Just all-right?" Flora asked, then pouted. "We need to teach you how to have fun."

"I do know how to have fun!" Alfendi objected.

"When you are not tagging along on a case solving puzzles." Flora then commented rolling her eyes.

Alfendi were just about to open his mouth to object, just as a big yell sounded from across the street, inside of the bar on the other side.

At ones Alfendis eyes snapped over there, and he wide-eyed looked at the place where the noise was coming from.

"Really?" Flora asked. "It's the middle of the day! Can you believe that kind of people, whom all-ready gets drunk and troublesome so early?" she asked.

Alfendi didn't answer but bit his lip as he looked away, suddenly looking pale.

"Al?" Flora blinked susprised. "Al, are you okay? You look a little out of it."

Then Alfendi hissed as he snapped back in an angry tone. "I'm _fine!" _he hissed in a biting voice that came from absolutely no-where! And hadn't been used on Flora for a very long time.

Flora blinked, shocked over the sudden change in attitude. "Are you.. are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes!" Alfendi snorted standing up. "I just _hate_ drunks!" he told. "And I hate stupid people, but most of all, I hate stupid people who are drunks." He told standing up straight. "Mindless nitwits and fool-yards, whom can't think a single clever thought even if they tried. It's disgusting." He told in a snort.

Surprised Flora looked at Alfendi, then bit her lip. "Well I suppose." She hesitated, then looked at the bar, where the bully had finally been thrown out, a tall, incredibly thin middle-aged man, his skin look poor and wrinkled, like the kind of man whom didn't take good care of himself, he wasn't just thin, he was extremely skinny, his cheeks having sunken in, as well as his green eyes, that seemed to have turned slightly yellow and glazed. he was yelling words at the bar-man, to rude to even repeat, many of them sincere threats about throat cutting and revenge, about fists and blood, his big red hair, that stood up unruly and unkempt didn't help either.

Flora looked wide-eyed at the man, if she didn't know better, that man kind of looked like Alfendi. "Wow, Al, that man." She blinked then turned to Alfendi, only to realise that Alfendi had gone deadly pale.

He was white as a sheet as he starred wide-eyed at the man, the ice-cream had dropped out of his hand, and now laid on the pavement melting, but Alfendi, didn't even seem to notice at all.

"Al?" Flora asked.

"No, no no no!" Alfendi hissed grabbing his head looking down with squinted eyes. "How can he be here!? That bastard! He was supposed to be gone! I was never supposed to see him again! NO NO NO NO!" he screeched squinting his eyes, having gone into a complete fit.

"Al?" Flora asked again, only for Alfendi to look up, with wide open eyes, that seemed a little red from kept back tears and a pained face-expression, and then he turned around to run away down the alley. "AL!" Flora shouted, throwing her own ice-cream aside. "AL WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" she asked. "AL! AAALLLL!" she tried to run after him, but Al was gone, out of sight.

* * *

><p>Flora kept looking for Alfendi for the better half of an hour, but at last had to call this tactic quits, instead, she ran as fast as she could, home to the apartment, Flora ran up the stairs as fast as she could, and banged in the door to yell inside. "PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR!"<p>

"Flora?" The professors voice sounded surprised, and soon his surprised face was to be found in the door to his work-study. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Alfendi!" Flora cried. "He's gone! And I can't find him! Professor he was really upset! We got to find him!" she told.

"What?" Layton asked, then finally managed to shake his head, and step closer to Flora, sitting down on his knee to place his calm hands on her shoulders. "Calm down Flora, first dry your eyes, then tell me what happened." he asked, offering Flora a little handkerchief, which Flora took, and then dried her eyes. "We were just, having some ice-cream, but then.. this man was thrown out from the bar across the street, this really drunk, violent, dirty spoken man. When Alfendi saw it, he just lost it! Really lost it!" she told. "First he shouted, then he almost cried, then he ran! And I couldn't keep up with him." Flora cried. "I don't know what happened."

"Oh dear." Layton swallowed.

"You know what happened?" Flora asked.

And Layton sighed deeply. "I had a fear that some-thing like this would happen at some point." He then admitted.

"Huh?" Flora asked.

"Alfendi he." Layton tried to find the best words to explain. "He didn't become an orphan because his parents died, he was removed from his home." He at last explained.

"What?" Flora asked. "Why would they remove him from his home?" he asked.

"Because that home was really bad for him." Hershel told. "When Alfendi gets angry like that, he is just trying to protect himself, because for a long time, that was all he could hope to do. Protect himself, alone."

"But he doesn't need to any-more, he has us!" Flora exclaimed.

"Old habits die hard I am afraid." Layton sighed deeply, as he stood up. "But yes, he does have us, lets go look for him." He then stated.

"Oh god, I just realised." Flora then realised.

"What?" Layton asked.

"That WAS Alfendis real father!" Flora exclaimed. "I thought they looked alike, I'm so stupid, just like Alfendi always says. Poor Al." she sniffed.

"Now, now Flora. You are not stupid." Layton told. "Alfendi was merely upset." He told. "Come now, lets go find him, he needs both of us right now, I should imagine." He told.

And search they did, but didn't find any-thing, eventually Hershel started to call in favours, people were looking for Alfendi, every-where.

As the dark started to fall over the city, people were still looking, even the police force had now joined, with Chelmey in the front, and they searched and looked, at all the places they had run into Alfendi prior to the adoption, when he used to run away.

They searched the old orphanage, his current school. Any-where he had a connection to, but as the clock hammered twelve, they still hadn't found a single clue of the red-haired boy.

Flora looked dead on her feet, as she stood beside Hershel, fighting her eye-lids that constantly threatened to close.

"Isn't there any-where else?" Chemley asked in a frown. "It seemed like we searched every-where at least three times. Where would he go?" he asked.

Hershel frowned as he rubbed his chin. "He was very upset, and very scared. So some-where he would feel safe." He told.

"He is your son now!" Chemley exclaimed. "You must know, what is the place, where Alfendi feels the safest! Out of any-where! Where would he go when he's scared?" he asked.

Then Hershel looked up, realisation dawning on him. "Oh dear! I am so sorry!" he exclaimed.

"What? You know where he is?" Chemley asked.

"Yes! And I must apologise for the inconvinence I have brought you!" Hershel told. "I am so terrible sorry, and thank you so much for the help. Come now Flora, we must hurrie." He told.

"Huh?" Flora asked looking up, looking more a sleep than awake, and Hershel shook his head, as he bowed down, and picked up the girl, to let her grab his neck so he could carry her, even though she was starting to get pretty big for that sort of thing.

"Ones again, so sorry Inspector." Hershel told, tipping his head. "Please excuse me, I'm rather anxious to see if I am right, you understand?" he asked.

"Yes, hurrie up then." Chemley asked in a wave of his hand. "I'll recall the troops, and then I'll exspect you to call in the morning to tell how it went." He told.

"Certainly." Hershel nodded, and turned around, to run, while carrying the almost sleeping Flora.

Run Hershel did, as fast as he could, to the place where Alfendi would feel the safest, the most secure.

Hershel ran to an old, but homely apartment building, to the well-known floor, and a very familiar door, his very own door, which he opened then turned on the light. And all-ready there he heard it!

Light snores, coming from inside of the apartment.

Hershel sighed deeply as he very simply followed the sound, into the living room, where a young red-haired boy, was laying curling up on the couch, clutching a pillow in his arms, squinting his eyes in his sleep.

"Hmm." Flora groaned as she seemed to wake up, then looked the same way as Hershel and saw him laying there. "AL!" she exclaimed.

Making the young boy frown as he squinted his eyes, then they slowly opened as drowsy eyes looked up at them. "Flora.. Professor." He mumbled, looking at them.

Hershel smiled lightly as he looked at Alfendi, putting Flora down on the floor. "How are you Al?" he asked. "Sorry to keep you waiting, we thought you were some-where out in town." He told.

Alfendi swallowed as he looked at Hershel. "I'm sorry." He muttered. "I didn't mean to yell or run, I just.. I just." He sniffed. "Please don't be mad." He almost begged.

"It's all okay." Hershel then told gently sitting down beside Alfendi. "Flora told me what happened, that must have been quite the scare." He told. "And you know I would never get mad, not like that, not here in this house." He told.

And Alfendi looked up at Hershel, with tears in his eyes, before he suddenly grabbed Hershels torso crying into his orange sweater. "I don't know what happened! I was just so scared!" he cried.

"There, there." Hershel told calmly, simply holding Alfendi in his arms, letting the boy cry.

"I suppose you have a good reason not to like stupid people." Flora then swallowed standing in front of him, making Alfendi glance at her with wet eyes. "That man was pretty stupid, not like you, you're really smart!" she told. "Smart like the professor! He is a way better father than that guy could ever be! He's a real father!" She told in a light smile, that then faltered. "I'm really sorry." She then told. "And I'm really glad you're okay." She barely whispered a little embarrassed.

"I'm sorry I worried you." Alfendi then told quietly. Then leaned into the professor, closing his eyes, snuggling closer.

Hershel shook his head.

"Professor?" Flora asked, but then Hershel put a finger to his lip, indicating silence, Alfendi had fallen a sleep in his arms. And thus, Hershel picked up the young boy in his arms, and carried the boy back in bed, gently tugging him in.

Flora as well, tipped on her feet's, and then kissed Alfendi on the forehead in a very sisterly manner. "Sleep well." She whispered in a smile. "And be back to your grumpy old self tomorrow." She encouraged.


	9. Bonus chapter 2

**_Bonus Chapter two, description. _**

_It did make it into my story, that Alfendi called Hershel after his first transformation into Potty prof doing the mystery room game. _

_Hershel shortly mentions it in the first chapter of my story. _

_And the thing is.. I actually really wanted to include that call into the last chapter, how-ever as it happened, it just didn't fit into the flow of the story. _

_I still liked the entire, but it felt like it disrupted the flow quite a bit, still though, that's what these bonus chapters are for. _

_Here Hershel Layton, four years after Alfendi came out of his coma as a different person, recieves his surprising phone-call. _

* * *

><p>It seemed like such a long time that Hershel Layton had managed to get away, away from the busy life of London.<p>

He loved London, with it's mysterious and busy life-style, London was his home, and he would be a Londoner to the very end.

But still, Hershel wasn't that young a man any-more, and the vineyards of France that he had been invited to was quite the pleasant visit.

He was there on business of cause, to personally investigate a new archaeological find, people had requested him personally.

Which Hershel didn't mind either, he loved teaching at the university, but getting away on adventure ones in a while, was some-thing he secretly enjoyed immensely, and this warm summer land, filled with grapes in the back-yard and good tea in front of him, it was all quite pleasant.

If not a little silent, all his children had grown up and gone each to their own. Luke, Flora and Alfendi, none of them had time to tag along with him any-more.

It was.. a little sad in its own way, when it became to quiet out here.

Alfendi.. had it really been four years all-ready? In the first year after the young man had come out of his coma, Hershel did not like the idea of leaving London at all, what if Alfendi suddenly needed him, he just wanted to be there.

But after a year, Alfendi was fine.. not back to his own self, but he was functioning just fine on his own, and Hershel had started to go across the country again, and now he was here abroad, far away from England across the European ocean.

Of cause as faith would have it, it was when Hershel was that long away that he would receive the call.

"Professor Layton." A servant of the fine home stated as he walked in with a phone on a tray. "A call for you sir."

Hershel blinked. "A call at this hour?" he asked, it was afternoon, work would usually call doing his working hours, up until midday, well he supposed, it wasn't really that late, and he nodded. "Thank you." He told as the servant put down the phone on the table where Hershels tea was also standing. For Hershel to pick up the phone and spoke warmly. "Halle, this is professor Hershel Layton speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hallo father, it's me."

Hershel blinked, deeply surprised. "Alfendi?" he asked, it was pretty odd for Alfendi to call when-ever Hershel was away, in fact.. it was odd for Alfendi to call at all, unless some-thing very specific was up, he didn't do casual social calls, Hershel was the one having to do those, before and after the coma, that hadn't changed. "Hallo my boy, what a pleasant surprise." He told warmly. "How are things?"

"Good I suppose…" Alfendis voice hesitated.

Hershel frowned, slightly wrinkling his forehead. "Is every-thing all-right?" he asked.

"I.. I am not quite sure." Alfendi then responded.

"Oh?" Hershel asked.

"I'm sorry father, I shouldn't have disturbed you." Alfendi then at last sighed.

"No no, my dear boy. I really appreciate the call." Hershel told. "You don't sound quite all-right though, so what's wrong?" he asked.

"Well I.." Alfendi hesitated, then a deep sigh sounded. "Some-thing odd happened at work today, and I can't quite explain it." He told. "I had to go home early."

That made Hershel sit up straight, Alfendi go home from work early!? Then things had to be really bad! "Please do tell?" he finally asked.

"Well I.." Alfendi hesitated then sighed deeply. "I guess I kind of snapped at my new assistant." He then told.

Hershel blinked. "Snapped at your assistant?" he asked.

"It was.. odd." Alfendis voice hesitated. "We were in the middle of a questioning session of a suspect, some-thing came over me I got.. Impatient I suppose. And before I knew it I was threatening to cut peoples tongues out. Lucy was looking at me as if I had become a completely different person for a moment there."

Hershels eyes widened, he didn't say a word at all, just sat there in silence.

"Lucy Baker is my new assistant." Alfendi then told, having misjudged the silence for confusion.

"Ah, I see." Hershel then blinked. "Are you feeling all-right my boy?" he then asked.

"I'm feeling confused honestly." Alfendi then told and a yawn sounded. "And exhausted, urgh my head doesn't feel to good."

Hershel bit his lip, now of all times he had to be abroad! And couldn't just walk over there.

"Not to worry though, I'm quite sure a good night sleep is all I need." Alfendi then told in a deep yawn. "Sorry to have bothered you father." He then told.

"No no, not at all!" Hershel told, then he hesitated. "It sounds like you have a lot on your mind, please take care of yourself." He then asked. "Perhaps you should take it at ease at the office?" he suggested.

"Urgh, not that I have much of a choice." Alfendi groaned. "Lucy is suddenly all after me, you would never believe what she calls me." He muttered.

"Oh?" Hershel asked.

"She calls me Prof, as in short for Professor, I did _not _agree to that." Alfendi told sounding just slightly annoyed.

Hershel couldn't help it, but chuckle amused. It was weird, but hearing Alfendi being annoyed by the mention of his assistant, was oddly assuring, and warming. "Seems like she is bringing out another side in you." He then commented half jokingly.

"What?" Alfendi asked on the other end, sounding confused.

"Never mind." Hershel sighed as he shook his head. "Al, I am really glad you called me, I do appreciate it." He then told. "And you do know, if there is any-thing you need."

"I'm fine father." Alfendi sighed deeply. "Just.. very very tired." A deep yawn sounded. "Thank you." He then muttered.

"You're most welcome my boy." Hershel smiled as he held the phone, and couldn't help but feel just a little bobble, of hope in his chest. Perhaps it was foolish to hope so, but.. maybe Alfendi really was getting better.

It was a bit rocky now, and may take a while, but at least, some-thing was happening! And that, was pretty good, considering it had been four years all-ready, where people still had to get used to the different Alfendi at family gatherings, Christmas parties and that kind of thing. Flora was bound to be overjoyed.. If this was true, that is.

* * *

><p>"Professor." Flora blinked surprised as she held the phone, it was afternoon, and she had just gotten home from work herself in her flower shop.<p>

She didn't really need to work, after she had come of age, an entire fortune that the professor had taken care of for her had fallen into her hands, but she loved doing it, and she loved her little flower shop in London.

Plus, she wanted to proof to the world that she didn't really need her fortune to make a living, she had a decent university diploma, she could have become a scholar if that was what she wanted. But had ultimately decided on the flower shop, because it felt right.

She was very pretty surprised though, to get this call in the afternoon, not that the professor _never _called her.

But quite frankly, it was her whom had to call him, and remind him to even call Alfendi, all the time. "What a surprise." She finally told in a warm voice. "How's France?" she asked.

"Oh it's lovely Flora." Layton told. "A shame you can't see it for yourself, the flowers are all standing tall here."

"Well, perhaps next time." Flora chuckled.

"I did want to ask you thought." Layton slightly hesitated. "Have you seen Alfendi lately?" he asked.

That made Flora blink. "Not since our Easter dinner together, should I have seen him?" she asked.

"No." Layton then admitted. "But perhaps.. I could ask you to check up on him?" he asked. "I would do it myself, but he would question me right away if I came all the way from France to visit him." He told. "You know how he is."

"Professor, is every-thing okay?" Flora asked, now twisting the phone wire nervously in her hand.

"Yes I think so." Layton told. "It was Alfendi himself he called me, apparently he had an anger recently." He told.

"He what?" Flora blinked. "But, Alfendi hasn't been the least bit angry since…. You know." She commented.

"Yes I am aware." Hershel told. "That's why I am asking, I am very anxious to hear how he actually is." He told.

"I understand professor." Flora nodded. "I'll call him and ask if it isn't soon time for us for another trip to the tea house." She smiled. "It actually is! He is far overdue." She told. "Not problem at all Professor!"

"Thank you Flora." Layton sighed relieved. "Look out for him, wont you?" he asked.

"I always do." Flora smiled. "Even when he doesn't want it."

* * *

><p>Finally, Hershel was on his way home from France, all though.. he had quite the anxious feeling in his chest, it was very difficult to explain, but his mind kept returning to Alfendi.<p>

Flora had called back about her trip to the tea house with Alfendi, but told that nothing was out of the ordinary.

Except for Alfendis new assistant, Lucy Baker, which he apparently talked a lot about, but other than that, he had been drowsy and placid, as usual, nothing out of the ordinary.

This feeling though, Hershel couldn't shake it.. there was still an hour before the car would come and pick him up for the airport, he had plenty of time for a call.

But who could he even call? Alfendi didn't like to be questioned, Flora didn't know any-thing, it was highly unlikely that Luke had even seen Alfendi recently.

Then Hershel suddenly remembered, as he pulled out his black address book from his suit-case. He had the number of Alfendis closest friend and work colleague, Hilda.

Some-thing inside of him, urged him to call her, and call her right away.

Hershel was a bit hesitating as he picked up the phone, but at last he did, and turned the correct number.

Some time went by, and the phone was picked up for a female voice to respond. "Hallo, this is Hilda."

"Yes, this is Hershel Layton, I am terrible sorry to disturb." Hershel told.

"Professor Layton!" Hilda exclaimed. "What a.. surprise."

"I am very sorry, I had a feeling, but did not know who to call." Hershel told. "About Alfendi." He then admitted.

"What? He hasn't seen you yet?" Hilda asked.

"I'm in France at the moment, but I'll be back very soon." Hershel told.

"Oh that." Hilda sighed. "At least he could have called you! Can you believe him, Al some-times." She sighed deeply.

Hershel blinked, then swallowed. "Is every-thing all-right?" he asked.

"Oh professor don't sound so worried, every-thing is fine." Hildas voice told. "Better than fine, I can't believe Alfendi hasn't told you yet, but oh well, then I'll better deliver the news." She told.

"Oh?" Hershel asked, not really knowing how to find.

"Alfendi didn't shoot any-body, he never shot MakePeace, we found the real murderer." Hilda told.

That made Hershel quiet. "What?" he asked confused.

"He was brainwashed into thinking he shoot the man, that's why he was acting so different." Hilda told. "Brainwashed to cover the tracks of the real shooter." She told. "But he remembers now, remember what happened." she told, and it sounded like her voice was breaking. "Professor, you should have seen him. It was him all-right, loud, rude, sarcastic, impatient, energetic." She told. "Even his hair! His hair was red! Can you believe it?" she asked.

Hershel was stunned, absolutely and completely stunned. "Are you.. Quite sure?" he asked.

"Of cause I am! I was there!" Hilda told. "Alfendi was back, he told us all that he had never shot any-body. But then he turned placid, and forgot. So I and Lucy had to solve the case and we did! We found out! From the way Alfendi stood, four years ago, he couldn't even have done it, it would have been physically impossible. We are currently presenting our new evidence to the court, and it looks really good! Alfendi has changed his plead to, he pleads not guilty!"

"Oh my." Hershel swallowed stunned. "That's… I don't know what to say." He at last admitted.

"Perhaps you need to sit down, you sound like you are about to faint." Hilda voice pointed out, and Hershel shook his head, then smiled, wiping away a small tear from his eyes.

"Thank you so much Hilda, for telling me all of this." Hershel told. "I think I shall visit the mystery room as soon as I get back to London." He told.

As a man approached Layton, to tell him the car had come, he found the Professor standing by the phone, rubbing his eyes, looking emotionally compromised, but then as you came closer, you realised that he was smilling.

"Professor Layton?" The servant asked.

"Please excuse me." Layton then sighed, standing up, wiping away a tear from each eye. "I just got some rather fantastic news." He told. "No need to worry, thank you very much, I'll be there in a moment." He told in a warm smile.


End file.
